


Crown

by starscries



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cliché romantic story, M/M, Singer Harry, festival au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscries/pseuds/starscries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a singer and Louis is working at a festival where Harry's going to sing.<br/>Or the one where Harry is a singer who's performing at a festival and he falls in love with Louis, who works there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction (wrote it back in July 2015). There may be grammar mistakes since English is not my first language.  
> This is a super cliché fanfic where they will exchange "I love yous" pretty early and yeah, all that.

A loud crowd.

That was all Harry could hear. The loud screaming and them chanting his name. "Harry! Harry!"

He could literally feel the excitement right about then.

"Okay, you're on in a minute!" a guy with brown hair said. He also had a flower crown on, which Harry found adorable.

Harry looked at his shirt in the mirror and decided to go and change to a blue one instead. He ran the fastest he could and closed the door behind him. Someone knocked carefully.

"Yeah?" Harry said and found the blue shirt.

"C'mon!" the guy said, peeking inside, then blushing. "Oh, I'm sorry!" he said when he saw Harry’s bare chest and quickly closed the door.

Harry just shook his head and smiled to himself.

He stepped outside and the guy was still blushing, writing something down on a clipboard.

"What's your name?" Harry asked, but the guy didn't get to respond since Harry was rushed to the stage, the lights almost blinding him for a second.

He spotted Niall on the left side of the stage, giving him thumbs up. Niall started playing the guitar and the crowd cheered and held their hands up. Someone was even sitting on their friend's shoulders. Harry was worried they might fall of and hurt themselves.

Harry started singing and it felt like the first time all over again.

***

After the show he went backstage and ran into that guy again, but this time Harry didn't see him, so he fell, like the clumsy guy he is. 

"Oh sorry," Harry mumbled and helped the guy up. "Are you okay?" 

Then he met two shiny blue eyes, he could feel his heart beat fast.

"Mhm, yeah, uhm, think so," he stuttered and bit his lower lip, fixing his flower crown that was threatening to fall off. 

Harry got a look at the guy's notes on his clipboard. "Are you the boss around here?" he almost laughed at himself. That came out weird.

"Yeah, kinda," the guy said proudly. "Oh, and I'm Louis," he said, holding his hand out. "You know, you asked before you went on stage," he raised his eyebrows, making his eyes seem bigger. They were just so blue, like the ocean.

Harry cleared his throat. "Yeah," a nervous laughter came out. "I'm Harry,"

Louis smiled, "I know."

Then Niall walked towards Harry. "That was sick!" he said and clapped Harry's back. "Want a drink?" Niall asked, then saw Louis standing there. Harry noticed that he was writing something on the clipboard again.

"Gotta go," Louis mumbled and walked away, still writing.

"Who was that?" Niall asked and raised an eyebrow.

Harry let out a sigh, "Someone amazing."

Wow, he couldn't walk faster out of here? Harry thought and couldn't help but feel a little hurt. Louis probably just thought Harry was some stupid singer. Maybe even a bad one as well.

"Harry!" he heard Liam call when he saw him. "You were..." yup, Liam was drunk. "Sorry," Liam hid his face in Zayn's shoulder.

"You were great, H!" Zayn finished for Liam. "He's a bit drunk." Zayn whispered, to state the obvious.

Harry gave a small smile and suddenly had a drink in his hand. Niall gave it to him.

"Cheers mate!" he said and took a big sip of his beer. Niall looked at Harry and sighed. "Okay, what's up?" he asked and took a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Then suddenly Harry's eyes glowed, or that's what he imagined it in his head. "Flower crown," was all he said and walked out of the tent, feeling like he just saw a glowing pathway, maybe leading to Louis. But that was not it. Harry found himself being pushed towards a crowd and bumped into several people along the way.

Niall soon found his way towards Harry and said loudly, “They want you back on stage.”

So there he was yet again. Behind a black curtain. Waiting for it to open up and reveal the big crowd. Well, he was done performing for the day, but it was always fun to be on stage. But that wasn't what he wanted. He didn’t want to perform at the moment, so instead he turned around not knowing where he was going. Harry knew perfectly well that he would get lots of trouble because of this but he thought, _what the hell_ , and walked away.

Flower crown.

With lots of colors.

Harry couldn't get it out of his mind.

People were walking past him, not bothering to look at him. He took his hands in his jeans pockets and he just looked away for a second and stumbled. His face met the floor.

"Ouch!" he said, his heart racing fast, realizing it was the second time he had fallen on the floor backstage. And it hadn’t even been a day!

"Are you okay?" a familiar voice said, worried. He hadn't heard him talk that much, but it felt like he had listened to it his whole life. Harry wanted it on his mind on repeat.

Harry groaned. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Louis helped him up, patting Harry's back. Then Louis covered his face, probably because he was blushing. Again.

"Don't do that," Harry said, taking Louis' hand away.

"Do what?" Louis breathed.

Harry gave him a small smile, "Cover your beautiful face."

Louis cheeks were literally so flushed, Harry had never seen that happen before. Even his fans didn't blush that much when meeting him.

Harry's hand suddenly caressed Louis' cheek, it was like the hand was living its own life, but that was what Harry wanted to do.

But then Harry's hand landed to his side and he cleared his throat. "Oh, well, uhm, okay." the words were just a mess in his head.

Harry walked away a bit awkwardly, stumbling backwards. He didn't know what he was feeling at the moment. The only thing he knew was that he felt something for Louis. But what was he feeling? He hadn't known the guy that long. They only met a couple of hours ago. You can’t have feelings for someone already, not knowing how they are like, when you haven’t even had a real conversation with them, right? Harry did have crushes on people he saw on the street, even had crushes on some of his fans, just because of how adorable they acted around him. But they usually went away fast and this would probably too.

He walked over to where Niall was standing, dancing a little with a beer in his hand.

"There you are!" he said and clapped Harry on the back. Niall had probably already forgotten that Harry was supposed to be the one singing right now. Blame the beer. "This is sick!" Niall loved festivals and Harry loved Louis' blue eyes. What did he just say he _loved_ Louis? No, that can’t be right.

"Yeah," Harry mumbled, trying to enjoy the music, but he didn't want to stay there. "I'll see you later?" he said in Niall's ear.

"'k,"

***

Harry walked by a lot of people almost stumbling again. People were having a great time, the music were loud, almost deafening… Festivals are supposed to be fun and right now the only one having fun was his friends. Why did he has to be such a killjoy?

After walking around the festival area he found who he was looking for. He was sitting in the grass, looking so relaxed and cute with his flower crown, illuminated by the moonlight. 

"Can I sit?" Harry pointed on the grass beside Louis.

"Uhm, sure," Louis said. It sounded like his voice shook a little. Was he nervous?

Louis suddenly straightened up, but quickly laid his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, frowning.

"N-nothing," he stuttered.

Harry then took Louis' face out of the boys hands so that Louis was looking at him.

God I love those blue eyes, Harry thought and didn’t think twice when the “love” part came in.

"You shouldn't hide your face," Harry commented.

Louis shrugged and tried to look away, but Harry was still holding his face. Harry smiled, but then Louis cleared his throat and stood up, fast.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked and was now standing beside Louis. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked Louis and looked down. Maybe the feelings weren't mutual?

"No, no," Louis reassured him. "Y-you didn't," he stepped a little closer to Harry, his hand lingering on Harry's hand, surprising Harry. Quickly he took his hand away. "I'm sorry," But Harry then surprised the boy when he attached his lips to his.


	2. Chapter 2

It just happened.

Yeah, it did.

Maybe, just maybe it was too soon and he let his heart control his actions instead of his head. But it was all over way too fast. He could feel himself blush a little. When the kiss had ended, he meet those blue eyes and he found himself so happy. This little guy made his heart melt and the flower crown that was placed on his brown hair was just so freaking adorable.

"Wow," was what Louis had said when the kiss ended.

But Harry was speechless. There were no words that could explain that moment.

It looked like Louis wanted to do it again, but someone called his name, saying he needed to come back stage. Harry's heart dropped. He wanted him so badly for himself. Get to know him. He wanted more.

Louis had just walked awkwardly away, looking at Harry a lot before disappearing behind the black curtain.

Niall had texted him several times asking where he was. He found the blonde boy in the crowd after walking around the area for a couple of minutes.

"Niall!" Harry said loud and he turned around.

"There you are!" Niall said and rolled his eyes, or that's what it looked like he was doing. It was starting to get a bit dark. "You need sleep," was all he said, before walking Harry to a car that was waiting.

But Harry didn't need sleep. He needed Louis.

When they turned around they found Zayn with Liam. Liam looked a bit drunk. It was obvious because he was giggling too much and of course his eyes were bloodshot.

"Having fun?" Zayn asked Harry while Liam was leaning on him. "This one's going to bed now," Zayn said and stroked Liam's cheek.

"NO!" Liam said and hid his face in Zayn's neck. "I don't want to sleep," he was giggling again, then his eyes went so wide, it looked like it was going to hurt. "We could buy a castle Zayn! And you'd be my prince and we could -"

"OKAY, that's enough," Zayn said and covered Liam's mouth with his hand. "Goodnight, guys," he said to Harry and Niall.

"By the way, Louis is really into you, H." Liam whispered in Harry's ear. Harry was confused as to why he would say that? He couldn’t even remember Liam ever mention someone named Louis. Maybe Liam saw them kissing and went to talk to Louis? But that seemed a bit weird since he had probably been with Zayn the whole time.

"Uhm," Harry couldn't find the words to answer Liam.

"Goodnight," Niall then said and rushed Harry into the car. "You need to sleep!" he repeated himself, looking a bit tired himself.

Harry rolled his eyes, but got in the car.

"Wait," Harry scribbled something on a piece of paper. His phone number. "Give this to -"

"Okay," was all Niall said and walked out of the car. Who didn't know about Louis?!

Harry was drumming his fingers on his knee when Niall was probably walking around finding Louis. And he would probably not find him. Harry hated to wait. His heart was beating fast and he suddenly did feel tired.

He then saw Niall walking back to the car.

"That was quick," Harry commented.

"Easy to find," Niall answered and leaned his head back. "Wake me up when we are at the hotel, 'k?"

The whole car ride back to the hotel took about fifteen minutes and he was now listening to a snoring Niall. 

He thought about what had just happened that day and was suddenly regretting giving Louis his number. He should've been the one to give it to him, but as the smart person he is, he figured Niall could run to Louis and give it.

Harry also thought that maybe he had frightened the guy. He had kissed him! Of course, he had wanted to do it the first time he saw Louis, but they hadn't gotten the chance to talk more afterwards and that bothered Harry.

Niall's head suddenly fell forward, waking himself. He looked surprised at what had just happened.

"Are we there yet?" he asked and blinked.

"Uhm," Harry started, looking out the window. "Yeah, looks like it."

He then heard Niall sigh in relief.

“Good, that was not comfortable!"

He stepped out of the car and walked inside the hotel. There were some fans waiting in the lobby. He didn't mind that, as long as they didn't cause any trouble. They were nice and they got pictures and it sounded like they actually wanted to talk to him. But he was a bit tired, so he tried to be polite and walked up to his hotel room.

Some girls were taking pictures with Niall as well. Niall had been playing guitar on stage from time to time and he was absolutely brilliant at it. Harry was thinking about giving him more to play so he could be on stage more. He wanted more acoustic songs on the next album anyway.

Once his head met the pillow he was off to dreamworld. It didn't feel like it. The dream was about that moment over and over again. Looking into his blue, so blue. The flower crown that was threatening to fall of his brown hair every single second.

A noise woke him up in the middle of the night. Someone was banging on the wall in the room beside him. Harry decided to check his phone. Maybe Louis had texted him or called him.

But no, nothing.

A little disappointed, he laid the phone back on the nightstand.

He did tried to fall asleep again, but once again it didn't feel like he was sleeping at all.

Louis was on his mind and he had stolen his dreams.

***

Harry and Niall was driving to the camping area. They were going to meet Zayn and Liam there. Instead of staying in a hotel, Zayn wanted the full festival experience, that included sleeping in a tent.

Niall was already inside the boys' tent when Harry noticed a flower crown outside one of the nearby tents. He did want to talk to Louis again, after all, Louis was the only one he was thinking about.

But he didn't get much further to the tent where Louis' supposedly were.

"Coming?" Niall asked, but was then pushed out.

"We need to eat, Niall!" Liam said and was a little grumpy.

Zayn followed shortly after Liam, their hands intertwined with each other.

Niall sighed and patted Harry's shoulder.

"I don't know about you, but I'd like something to eat," Niall said and walked after them.

He stood there contemplating on what to do. Follow his friends and get something to eat or stay there to find out if Louis was in his tent? But what if it wasn’t his tent? Plus he was probably already at work, right? A festival has a lot of stuff to be taken care of.

So Harry decided that would just wander of on his own, stopping only because there were people who wanted to take pictures with him. They were wondering why he was walking around there alone, but he didn't have a good enough answer than “I need to clear my thoughts.” And that was exactly what he needed right then, but he didn't do that.

He found out that the festival area was a big place. It didn't seem to end. After walking along the big fences, he found out he was a bit hungry after all and started walking to the food tent. It was hours until he was going to play and it was kinda boring just walking around the area.

When he reached the food tent he was about to go in when a brown haired boy walked out. Harry immediately knew who it was and stood there awkwardly, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Hi," Louis said in a low voice. He looked so cute with his messy hair.

"No flower crown today?" Harry asked, looking into Louis' blue eyes. 

Louis cleared his throat and his hand touched his hair. It looked like he had forgotten it.

"Oh, eh, yeah, no -" Louis stuttered, clearing his voice. "No flower crown today," he looked down at the ground.

"Hey," Harry took his hand under Louis’ chin to lift his face up. "You look cute without it too." Louis blinked several times and his cheeks turned red.

"You think I'm cute?" the blue eyed boy said and a big smile erupted on his face.

Harry bit his lower lip and fought the urge to kiss him again.

"Yeah," he answered and smiled.

"I like your smile," Louis complimented.

Harry rolled his eyes. He didn't know how to take compliments.

"Have you eaten?" he asked and gestured inside, but then again he had seen Louis walk outside.

"Uhm, yeah," he mumbled and looked away.

"Sorry, you're probably busy or something." Harry said and had forgotten that Louis worked at the festival.

"It's okay," Louis reassured him. "It's an hour 'til work anyway," he said and bit his lip.

Then Niall came out from the tent.

"There you are! The food is actually great here. I do eat everything, but this everything is absolutely delicious. Wants some burgers, H?" he asked, but then he saw Louis. "Sorry, am I interrupting anything?" he looked from Louis then Harry.

Harry shrugged.

Niall then patted his back and almost pushed him inside the tent.

"I'll see you later," Harry said, but he didn't hear Louis' respond.

After he had been seated around a table and looked at the food in front of him, he started thinking about how it looked like Louis wanted to talkmore, but he hadn’t gotten any chance since Harry was being pushed inside the food tent.

Zayn and Liam were talking about something, but Harry couldn't make out what it was about. He couldn't stop thinking about Louis' messy hair, how long it looked and he couldn't stop seeing those blue eyes that looked like he could see right through him.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by Niall. 

"What are you thinking about?" he asked with his eyebrows raised.

Harry was about to say something when Zayn started talking.

"Maybe he's thinking about flower-crown-boy," he said and winked.

"Who?" Niall asked, confused.

"Zayn, I told you his name was Louis," Liam nudged Zayn.

"Oh, right. Louis.”

"That guy I gave your number to?" Niall asked, one eyebrow raised.

"How did you know it was my number?!" Harry replied with a question.

"You gave your phone number to him?" Liam asked and smiled. "That's so cute."

"Liam..." Zayn warned, though Harry was confused.

"You like Louis?"

Then Harry remembered something, "How do you know Louis?" he asked Liam.

"Met him a couple of summers ago. He worked at a festival over in London and he was nice," he then turned to Zayn. "I'm surprised you didn't recognize him. You were there!"

"Oh," Zayn looked confused.

"Oh right, you were the one who was drunk then," Liam then laughed, turning around to Harry. ”Go get him, tiger," he teased.

Harry rolled his eyes, feeling himself blush.

Oh, when Louis blush…


	3. Chapter 3

The flower crown wasn't outside the tent anymore. Harry wondered maybe someone had stolen it.

Niall had walked of to the festival area with some people and Harry had followed Zayn and Liam back to their tent. But he didn't want to be with them. They were all giggly and making out, maybe he should walk over to the tent where he saw the flower crown and find out who was living in there.

Maybe it was Louis.

Or maybe not.

He shook his head.

It had been a long time since he felt this nervous. But why was he nervous?

Harry said, “knock knock” and he could feel his heart beating so bad, maybe it would jump out of his body.

The guy who peeked outside looked a little confused. Louis looked a little confused.

"Harry?" he asked and blinked his eyes several times.

"Hi," Harry smiled, because he knew Louis liked his smile. This guy made him smile. "Can I come in?" he asked shyly.

Louis turned around, maybe his tent was messy? Or maybe he was trying to hide something? That thought made Harry laugh a little.

"Uhm, yeah," he answered and backed away into the tent. “Just let me -” Louis took some clothes into a corner. "It's a bit messy in here.”

"Don't worry," Harry said and took of his shoes, then went inside.

Harry noticed the flower crown laying on top of Louis' bag. He was actually glad that no-one had stolen it from him, because he wanted to see Louis wearing it again.

He sat down opposite from where Louis was sitting.

"You got my number?" Harry blurted out and quickly looked away. He had been checking his phone whenever he had woken up from his dreams about Louis. "Should've given it myself," he mumbled almost not audible.

He fiddled with his sweater. Harry was going all black today; a long sweater and tight pants. It was his favorite thing to wear, even in this hot weather.

Louis then held up the note, that Harry noticed had been laying beside his sleeping bag.

"Got it," Harry smiled.

Harry then did something he didn't think he would ever do. He went on all four and leaned in to kiss Louis, but he missed and kissed his cheek instead. Still standing on all four, he was so close to Louis' face.

"Do it," Louis whispered and looked from Harry's lips to his eyes. "Do it," he repeated and closed his eyes.

Harry did as he was told and leaned in. With his eyes closed he could still picture Louis' blue eyes. 

Louis' lips were so soft and Harry kissed him slowly, not feeling the need to rush anything. He just wanted this moment to last forever. A shiver went through Harry's body, not anything bad, he was just a bit nervous and Louis seemed so confident in what he was doing; Harry was afraid that he might do something wrong.

"What's wrong?" Louis had pulled away from Harry, almost making him whimper.

Harry shook his head. "Nothing," he said and leaned in again. "Nothing's wrong."

He then took his hands around Louis' waist, pulling him on top of him.

"That's good, eh?" Harry said in between kisses.

Louis giggled. "Yeah," he took his hand in Harry's hair, then stopped.

"What?" Harry breathed, looking into Louis' eyes.

"Your hair is so soft," Louis commented, "and curly.”

Harry frowned, but then laughed. "Yeah?"

"I -"

"Harry?" someone suddenly called out from the outside.

"Look, there's his shoes,” Niall's voice said.

"Shit," Harry said under his breath. He leaned back, not wanting to get out of the tent.

"Gotta go?" Louis asked, looking down at his hands that were on Harry's stomach. He was playing with Harry's sweater.

Harry sighed. "If we are quiet, maybe they won't bother us?" he said and Louis lit up.

“Maybe."

Harry could feel Louis' cold hands moving up his stomach brushing over his sensible nipples, before they went down again. He leaned in to Louis, but kissed his neck instead, then he heard Liam.

"That's Louis' tent!" Liam was probably trying not to talk too loud, but Harry could hear him. "Maybe we shouldn't..." Harry couldn't hear Liam anymore, just Louis' moans.

Harry leaned on his elbow now and looked up at the tents roof. It was quite big inside the tent, but it looked small from the outside.

But something was wrong. He could see a frown on Louis' face that weren't supposed to be there. Why was he frowning?

"Louis?" Harry asked, but it came out a little like a whisper. Louis' name was floating in the air a little. Then he lit up a little, like he had gotten some time to think.

"Yeah?" he said and blinked a couple of times, then looked at his hands.

Harry crawled on all four to where Louis was sitting alone. Louis seemed so small, so hidden in the corner all by himself.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, a little nervous to hear the answer.

Louis shook his head, no smile appeared. "What's happening?"

Harry looked confused at Louis. What was happening? All he knew was that he was sitting in a tent with someone he had met yesterday, a boy he didn't want to stop looking at.

But that wasn't what Louis meant.

"With us," he said, when he saw Harry's confused expression.

Harry shrugged. He didn't know. He just didn't know.

"What do you want to happen with us?" Harry responded with a question.

They hadn't known each other that long.

What was Louis favorite color?

Where's Louis from?

Why did he like Harry?

Harry had a lot of questions. It was true though: they didn't know that much about each other. But then on the other hand, Harry hadn't bother asking any questions; too lost in Louis’ soft expression. 

But Louis was much more than blue eyes. Harry liked all the small things about him, when he thought about it: the way he talked, the way he smiled with his crinkly eyes, his small hands in his...

He then proceeded to touch Louis' cheeks, making him blush. Harry sighed.

"I want you," Harry told him and it looked like Louis was a bit confused.

When he was about to take his hand away, Louis' hand touched Harry's, keeping it there.

"Really?" he breathed, his bottom lip trembled. Why was he getting so emotional?

Harry then kissed Louis, who was taken aback, but he was soon moving his lips in sync with Harry's.

But it didn't last long.

"We haven't bothered them for a while," he heard Niall's voice said.

He rolled his eyes, but looked at the clock.

"Oh my," Harry said. He was going on stage very soon.

Louis looked with wide eyes as well. He had been with Harry instead of at work.

"No!"

Harry watched as Louis got out of his tent in a hurry, saying a quick "Hello," to the guys outside and rushed to work.

"Well, well, Mr. Styles," Niall said with a grin.

"Oh, shut up."

***

Something Harry could never forget was his first performance. It felt like a long time ago, but it was two years ago. He was 16 and he was so nervous he thought he might throw up. But when he saw his mom in the audience, he immediately relaxed.

Now, at 18, he could feel all the emotions back then, but he wasn't so nervous anymore. After all, he loved performing. Most of the times, he sang and danced like he was the only one there. And that helped a lot.

Niall walked up to him, now standing beside him. He had his guitar with him.

"Ready?" he asked Harry and looked at the closed curtain. Harry could see that the blonde boy was a bit nervous. He wasn't that used to being on stage as Harry, but he did a really good job.

"Yeah," Harry responded and found his microphone that was lying on the table behind him.

"Oh and Harry, guess who I got to be your co-writer for your next album!" Niall said in an exciting tone. They were walking towards the stage.

Harry just smiled back. "I don't know. Tell me.”

Niall rolled his eyes, "Why don't you ever guess?" he sighed, but went back to his excited self. "Ed Sheeran."

Harry's eyes lit up. "No way!"

"Yes way," Niall said and they started walking up the three stairs. "He's going to sing at the festival, don't remember when,” he mumbled the last words. "Isn't it great?!"

But before Harry could respond, it was time to go on stage.

***

The best thing about doing what you love everyday is that you never look forward to the end of the week. You just want it to keep going and going.

Harry had always wanted to this, but of course he had a back up plan. Everyone has one. Don't they?

He had a job before he pursued his dreams. The bakery back in Holmes Chapel was an amazing part time job. It was fun to work there and it was a different experience than what he was doing now. 

When he was performing he felt like what he was doing at the moment was something he was meant to be doing. 

Harry looked over at his best friend who were playing the guitar. Niall enjoyed every single second he went on stage. He had never admitted it to Harry, but he could see that Niall wanted to make this as a career as well. But for now, he was with Harry. Almost every single day. Niall was almost like a manager, fixing him up for a gig, signings, he was a really good friend.

The last song lasted for a long time. It included three songs in one and it blended perfectly in with each other. Harry had decided to go a little slow, but still kind of punk rock in his songs, which his fans loved.

He danced like always, he communicated with the audience. They looked back at Harry with a light in their eyes as they danced and sang to his songs.

But then he saw messy hair, a guy watching him from the right side in the audience. Harry blinked, he literally took his breath away. How could someone do this to him that easily?

Harry had never been in love before. He had of course had a few crushes, but they didn't last long. But wait, did he love Louis? How could he? He hadn't known him for that long. Again with all of the thoughts… Couldn’t he just have like a festival crush? If that was even thing. Like maybe this would only last this summer and that was it?

"That's it!" Niall said loudly to Harry. He didn't have a microphone, since he didn't sing anything.

He blinked a couple of times, looking at the audience and bowed.

"That was sick!" he said, taking his guitar in its case. "It's really thrilling and -"

Harry didn't hear the end of that sentence, he wanted to find his love. He imagined Niall looking confused as Harry ran of stage.

When he got to the place he had seen Louis stand just a minute ago, no one was there. He must've left when the concert ended. Harry bit his lip and sighed.

"Dude, you walk fast," he heard Niall say.

But before he could turn around to walk back to the stage, he almost collided with him. He was standing there, looking a bit shy.

"You were great," Louis complimented and looked down at his shoes.

"Thanks," was all he could say. Harry wanted some privacy, but didn't want to be rude to Niall.

"Uhm, gotta go," was all Louis mumbled before walking away.

All Harry wanted to do was tell Louis to stay, but he just watched him walk away.

***

Confused. That was what Harry was feeling when he woke up the next morning. He had been meaning to stay at the festival, so he could talk to Louis when he was done working, but Niall insisted that he needed sleep.

Then his phone vibrated.

“Breakfast.”

Niall was probably already downstairs. So Harry decided to just relax for a moment when his phone lit up again. This time it was Zayn texting.

“L's crazy, man. He danced ON STAGE last night.”

Harry laughed at that. He had never seen Liam do that before. Then a video came through. Proof that Liam had in fact been on stage. And then a minute into the video he saw Liam hit the stage floor.

“Haha, and that fall! He's ok?”

When he decided to watch the video again, he turned the volume down, making it even more hilarious.

“He's fine.”

Harry's stomach growled, so he went down to get some breakfast. But in the elevator he met Niall.

“There you are! Seriously, I was starting to get worried,” he rambled and Harry rolled his eyes. “Don't you roll your eyes on me!” Niall sounded too offended, but he then started smiling.

“Did you get this?” Harry asked, holding his phone up for Niall to see Zayn's text.

He immediately started laughing. “Yeah, sick.”

Since it was his last show yesterday, he got to walk around the festival area and just enjoy partying and stuff. But he wanted to find his flower boy. If he even wore his crown anymore.

***

“What are you thinking about?” Liam asked and took his arm around Harry's shoulder. “Are you daydreaming about Lou -“

Harry shrugged and walked away, he felt so frustrated. What was going on? He was so confused. Was he overthinking this?

When he had been walking around for a while, he found himself behind the stage, where people was sitting in the sun or going way too far in public.

He was surprised when he saw Louis with Niall. They obviously had fun together. Then he saw Louis fall to the ground and took Niall with him. He heard the brown haired boy, with his flower crown, giggle.

“Now,” he cleared his throat, “that was fun.” Louis giggled with closed eyes. They were now sitting with their legs crossed.

“Hey Harry!” Niall said, his face lit up.

How long had they been here?

“What's up?” Harry asked, frowning.

“Sit down, babe,” Louis said while patting the ground beside him.

Babe?

He obeyed though, but looked confused at the two guys sitting there. Then his eyes went wide.

“Are you guys high?” he asked, shocked. “Niall, you promised!”

“Dude,” Niall started, putting a hand on his shoulder and leaned forward, towards Louis. “Don't blame me.”

“I'm here,” Harry said and waved.

“Are you gonna tell someone, big boy?” Niall teased and leaned back on the grass. “It's true. The stage curtain was really blue like a minute ago, not green.”

Louis laughed. “Oh yeah?”

Harry hadn't known Louis that long and he didn't know if he liked this Louis. He was... different.

He leaned in to Harry, so close, he could feel Louis' hot breath.

“I have my flower crown on,” he kissed Harry's cheek. “Just for you,” Louis then blushed. “I know how much,” he then kissed his neck, sending shivers down Harry's spine. “…you like it.”

“Yeah I do,” Harry moaned, caught up in the moment. But he then suddenly stood up.

Louis looked confused up at Harry. “Where are you going?” after standing up himself, he had to lean on Harry, holding his elbow. “I don't want you to leave, Harry.”

He sighed and touched Louis' cheek. “I don't want to go.”

After they had walked back to Louis' tent and slept for a couple of hours, some of Louis had came back. You could say that, right?

He had extremely red cheeks. How was he blushing right now? Maybe because he was embarrassed or something.

Harry couldn't stay mad at his little ray of sunshine.

“Look who's awake,” Harry teased and stroke Louis' cheek.

“Oh Harry, did I say something when I…" Louis trailed of.

“No,” Harry said honestly. “You're still adorable. Cute. Amazing,” he leaned down and kissed Louis. He looked so small, lying there in his light blue blanket.

“You are amazing,” Louis said and stroke Harry's cheek. 

He smiled and laid down beside his sunshine.

“Can I ask you something?” he asked and sat up, looking down at Harry. “Uhm, do you want to go to the party tonight with me?” he asked nervously.

Can he be more adorable?

“Yes,” he answered and sat up so he could look directly into Louis' eyes.

Then Louis' eyes widen. “Where's my…" he said his hand went from his hair to search around on the floor around him.

“Here,” Harry said and placed the flower crown on him. “A crown for the perfect sunshine.”

***

“There they are,” Louis said and pointed to where Zayn and Liam were standing.

Harry then took a risk on taking Louis' hand in his. He felt confident. When he felt Louis' give him a squeeze, he felt his heart jump faster.

Liam walked towards them, hand in hand with Zayn. Liam noticed that they were holding hands as well and gave them a small thumbs up.

“So Zayn were just saying he rented a beach house for next weekend!” Liam said and looked admiringly at Zayn. “We thought we were going to have some guest with us, so.” Harry knew that he was going: they were going to ask if they wanted to come, but he wasn't sure.

“Yeah, that'd be cool! Louis?” Harry looked to Louis who was blinking fast with his eyes, obviously not knowing what to say. Liam saw it too and tried to give them some privacy. “What's up?” Harry asked, with a worried look. “Hey, talk to me.”

“I just feel like it's going too fast and I don't know, we've only known each other for two days, or is it three?!” he wasn't making sense anymore. There were so many words and he was talking so fast.

“Lou!” Harry said. “It's ok.” he smiled softly, seeing it calmed Louis.

“Really?” he sighed in relief.

“We will take things slowly, don't worry. I don’t want to push you into anything you don’t want.”

“I'll think about it though.” he said, with a low voice.

Harry squeezed his hand.

“Let's have some fun.”

“I'm sorry,” Liam came up behind Harry.

“No, don't worry about it.” Harry reassured him. “He said he'd think about it.” he grinned, mostly to himself.

“Taking it slow?” Liam said and gave a jokingly punch in the arm.

Harry laughed, “Yeah.”

“Shots! Shots! Shots!” Niall said loudly. “You too Harry.”

“I drink!” Harry answered and frowned.

Niall laughed. “Yeah right.”

He couldn't remember how many shots he had taken, but he did remember much of the night. Dancing with Louis was so much fun, he could really dance. Or at least it looked like it. It was crowded with people dancing and having fun. Listening to the music. They had a dj tonight.

Niall was dancing with a brunette for an hour, before he disappeared in the darkness. The blinking lights was making everything a little confusing, but he had a great time. With all the lights blinking, he could see Louis' in so many colors. And he looked beautiful in every single one.

Then Harry did something he had never done before: he shook his ass. Oh yeah, he did.

“Yeah!” Louis clapped his hands, a wide smile on his face.

At least it didn't end confusing. 


	4. Chapter 4

Apparently, all four of them fit in one tent. Or maybe Louis' tent was big enough for them all? Niall had disappeared, nowhere to be found.

It was still dark outside when Harry woke up. He concluded he had only slept a couple of hours.

Then he just went to check his phone, but before he had even unlocked it he saw several messages from different people. He opened the one from Niall first.

"Have you seen this?!???"

When he went out from the message from Niall, he had gotten several other, saying the same thing, or it said:

"Is it true??"

Is what true?

He went back to Niall's message and opened the link, but he was still sleepy and wanted much rather to go back to sleep. He could check it when he was rested enough.

But he was curious.

The link was to a gossip site. But the headline was written in big black letters:

** HARRY STYLES WITH A MYSTERIOUS GUY **

Well, it wasn't that scandalous. He was seen with Louis.

The page went on:

“Harry Styles (18) was singing at this years festival for the first time in Los Angeles.”

It had a big picture of him when he was performing the first time he was there and a little further down it said:

“He was seen dancing with a mysterious brown haired guy, looking cozy.”

Louis' hand were around Harry's neck, the blinking lights making it looked like a colorful picture.

He then heard Louis' groan.

"Why are you awake?" he asked and yawned.

Should he tell Louis now or wait until he was more awake?

He decided on the last one.

Louis' came closer to Harry, laying his head on his chest.

***

When the sun shone right at Harry's face, he laid on his other side and was face to face with Louis. He leaned a little closer and kissed him, waking him up.

"Good morning," Harry said, in a low voice.

Louis' eyes opened and a wave of blue color came to Harry's sight.

"Morning," he answered and stretched his arms, holding around Harry's waist.

"Sleepy head," Zayn said, and Harry turned around. He was talking to Liam. "Why won't you wake up!"

Liam had a small smile on his face.

Zayn gave up as Liam pulled him closer to him, snuggling up.

Then Niall opened the tent door.

"Harry!" he said, breathing fast. He had probably been running or something.

"Shut up," Liam said, with closed eyes.

Harry moved around them and got out of the tent, Louis was following.

"Did you see it?" Niall asked.

Harry bit his lip. He had seen it, but he didn't know what to think of it. Was it really that bad that everyone had seen him with Louis?

Niall opened his phone and showed them the big black headline.

Louis took the phone and eagerly read everything, scrolling down, then up again, while biting his thumb.

"It isn't that bad, is it?" Harry asked nervously.

Niall rolled his eyes.

Louis slowly gave the phone back to Niall and walked of, probably not knowing where to go.

Harry gave Niall a worried look, then ran after Louis.

"Just leave me alone," Louis said.

He then stopped following the boy, with a sad feeling in his heart.

***

The sky was cloud free, which meant that it was so blue and the sun shone bright. It reminded him of his sunshine. The grass underneath his body felt cool against his skin and the wind was blowing perfectly, not irritating, but good.

Harry shook his head and sat up. He found his t-shirt laying in the grass beside him and pulled it back on.

A few people saw him and stopped.

"Harry?!" a girl said, blinking her eyes several times. He still couldn't figure out how they knew it was him, even though he wore sunglasses.

"Yeah?" he answered and looked everywhere but at them.

"Can we take a picture?"

After taking the picture, he felt even more tired. He wanted to sleep, wanted to lie next to Louis.

Why didn't he want to talk to him?

Why had he walked away so quickly?

Niall sat down in the grass beside him.

"Everything ok?" he asked and did as Harry: look straight forward.

"I don't know, he won't talk to me,” he then catches sight of Louis, walking with a clipboard.

"It'll be ok,"

Would it?

Louis wouldn't even talk to him. It had been hours and whenever he had been walking in Louis' direction, he had walked straight past him, ignoring him.

"Why is this such a big deal?" Harry asked, confused.

Niall sighed, "Maybe he isn't ready to go public?"

"Well, it didn't say he was my boyfriend or anything."

"Look, this isn't bad press, but," he bit his lip.

"Is it bad news?"

"That article screams that you aren't single anymore."

"So?" he asked confused. "Why would anyone believe what a stupid article says?"

"Well, this time it is true. You guys did look cozy."

"We had a great time, so what?" Harry was starting to get irritated.

"Harry, you are a singer, everyone wants to know about your personal life."

Harry then stood up.

"All I know is that Louis won't talk to me and I hate that. Why won't he talk to me?" he looked sadly at Niall.

"Ok, you need to cheer up! C'mon."

***

He was looking down at his shoes the whole time back to the tent. The food and drinks tent.

"It's early, Niall."

"There's no such thing as too early to start drinking, man."

Harry rolled his eyes, but then he thought of something. He had to go to a store. He had to.

"Niall, I'll meet up with you later," he said and left the tent as soon as he got in to it.

Every festival had people who sold stuff. Everything from jewelry's to something else not so useful stuff. But he found what he was looking for, after walking around for a few minutes.

Now he just had to find the second thing he was looking for.

***

The surprised look on Louis’ face was just as adorable as when he was blushing. But when he was about to leave again, Harry spoke.

"The first time I met you, you wore a flower crown," Harry began, looking at Louis as he was standing with his back to him. Louis didn't respond. "I met your beautiful blue eyes and heard your amazing voice. I knew." he paused. He could never explain to Louis how much he had grown to love him. Three days. It didn’t feel like three days. It felt like a week, no, a month. Maybe even a year.

Could he really love him already? He had asked himself that question so many times.

Harry adjusted the flower crown he had bought for himself.

"Louis -" but before he could say more, Louis was looking at him. His blue eyes shining in the sunlight. Louis were close to tears.

How did you read people? Because Harry couldn't read Louis right then. He was just standing there like a statue, not knowing what to do next.

"Harry," he finally said and a tear rolled down his cheek.

He couldn't find his voice to talk, so he was just standing there.

"I'm sorry," was all Louis said.

Why was he apologizing? He has nothing to apologize for.

"I get it, I," Louis stuttered and that's when Harry moved forward to hold the boy's hands.

"Why are you apologizing?" Harry finally asked, frowning.

"Harry," he was crying, his lip trembling. He sat down on the ground, Harry did the same. "I get it if you don't want to be seen with me."

Harry looked back at his sunshine and blinked confused.

"Seen with you? Why wouldn't I want to be seen with you?" Harry carefully asked.

"It's ok," Louis said sadly and caressed Harry's cheek. "I get it."

"No, Lou, I want to be seen with you. I like you more than a lot."

How can he tell him how much he liked him? It felt nearly impossible.

Then Louis looked Harry straight in the eye and smiled a little.

"You look so good with a flower crown it's unfair," he said, surprising Harry.

"You're amazing," Harry said and leaned down and kissed the smaller guy.

But he pulled away. "We are around people, Harry."

Harry loved the sound of his name when Louis said it. He could listen to him speak for hours and hours on repeat.

"I don't care." Harry said and finally got the kiss. But this time it was better. Louis was smiling and kind of giggling.

Harry's flower crown fell on the ground and when Louis realized it, he picked it up and was about to put it back on Harry's head, when Harry put it on him instead. Louis’ eyes sparkled.

"A crown, to someone who deserves it," Harry said and looked proud of himself for some reason.

"Can I still come next weekend?" Louis asked shyly and looked down.

Harry couldn't remember what was supposed to happen next weekend and gave him a confused look.

"Oh, I'm sorry. If you don't want me there, that's ok," Louis rambled.

"No, no it's not that. It's just that I, uhm, what's suppose to happen next weekend?" Harry asked and scratched the back of his head.

"Y-you don't remember?" Louis stuttered and smiled a little. "Liam asked if we wanted to come to the beach house Zayn had rented next weekend."

Then he remembered, before they had started partying, there was a mention of a beach house.

"Of course!" Harry hugged Louis tight, never wanting to let go.

Maybe they could stay like this forever?

***

They had to separate sometime. Louis had to get back to work, so Harry was left walking around the festival area by himself. He later found the two lovebirds sitting with their backs to a tree. Where in the world did that tree come from? He could swear he had never seen it before.

"Li, you should definitely wear that white shirt tomorrow," they were clearly discussing something and maybe Harry should just leave them alone and come back later? "Or not wear a shirt at all, your choice, babe." Yeah, he should definitely leave.

"Harry!" Liam said out loud.

He was seen. Harry shrugged and walked towards them.

"Where have you been?" Zayn asked, smirking.

"Probably doing the nasty," Liam teased and stuck his tongue out to Zayn.

"Why do you do that?" Zayn asked, rolling his eyes. "Next time, I'll -"

"Okay, guys! I'm right here!" Harry waved with both hands.

Zayn laughed.

"What's up?" Liam asked and intertwined his hand with Zayn's.

"Next weekend's still going to happen?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah!" Liam said and almost jumped up. "We have it all planned out. You better be showing up with a date, Mr Styles!" he teased and was suddenly distracted by Zayn's eyes. Couldn't blame him though.

"Yeah," Harry answered shyly. He picked at the grass below him.

"Yeah?" Liam said, excitedly.

"Yeah."

"Look!" Zayn suddenly said. "On your shoulder." he pointed at Liam's shoulder and the boy nearly jumped up for real this time. “A butterfly," Zayn said, but he was too late, it was flying away now.

"You scared me to death!" Liam said and pouted. He was clearly mad, but he couldn't stay mad at Zayn for a long time. That Harry knew.

Zayn and Liam had been together since like forever. Harry had grown up with them both and it all started back in 8th grade, when they both realized they had mutual feelings for each other. After that they had been inseparable. 

Harry found it cute and inspiring to see his two friends together. And that it had lasted this long. But they loved each other so much, that even though they fought and almost wanted to strangle each other, either one of them would say: "I love you" and end the fight. Because they knew how to talk to each other.

He then felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was a new message.

Louis.

It said: "I miss you."

Harry was quick to reply with "I miss you more." Even though it sounded cheesy, he did.

"Who are you texting?" Liam asked, curious. "Oh wait, never mind." He gave Harry a wink.

Then Harry saw Louis walking fast over the festival area. He had a facial expression Harry couldn't read. His heart skipped a beat.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry stood up from where he had been sitting on the grass. He told Liam and Zayn that he would meet them later.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked Louis when he was face to face with him.

It looked like he couldn't find the words to say what he wanted to say, because he was just standing there, staring at Harry.

"Hey, talk to me!" Harry said and bit his lip. Something was wrong, but Louis didn't know how to tell him and that made Harry so frustrated.

"Nothing," Louis finally said, and walked away.

Harry didn't know if he should walk after him or if he needed some space, because clearly something was wrong.

He decided to go back to where Liam and Zayn was sitting at the tree, but then collided into Niall.

"You're always running! Why?!" Harry asked and sighed.

When Harry saw the look on Niall's face he knew the blonde boy had bad news.

"Oh no, what's wrong?"

Niall, finally able to breath normally, started talking. "It's not that bad, but it is. Someone photoshopped you with another guy. Like a picture from today."

How did people get these pictures so fast? He had been with Louis today and after that just been with Liam and Zayn. No one else.

"Here," Niall said and gave Harry his phone. The big bolded headline said:

**IS THIS HARRY'S MYSTERIOUS GUY?**

The headline said and Harry sighed, scrolling down to the text. He could say that he was used to reading rumors about himself, but it was still a surprise.

“Harry Styles (18) was seen with a guy yesterday, looking pretty intimate. A source says that he met a guy and are now in love.”

What source?! Who is this person they are always talking about? The thing is they never really had a source, they just loved to make things up and get people to click their website.

A big picture of Harry and a guy showed up, but the thing was: this picture wasn't photoshopped.

Harry frowned, "This isn't photoshopped."

Niall looked at him confused, "What?"

Harry shrugged, "I was walking around the festival area to find Louis and some people wanted to take pictures with me. I guess that guy wanted some attention," he looked at the ground, clearly disappointed.

How could his own fans do this to him? He had tears in his eyes, but didn't let them fall. Of course there were fans who wanted attention and not just from him, but the whole world.

"Man, it's going to be okay. It's just a mistake,” Niall comforted him.

"Louis must've seen it," Harry said in a low voice and sighed.

"Okay, you go talk to your boy and I'll try and fix this."

Harry knew that Niall was just trying to be a good friend, but he couldn't clean up every mess that came in Harry's life. Harry had to clean this up himself.

***

It was sound check again and Harry stood by one of the tents and listened. He didn't want to be around people at the moment. But it didn't last long. He was soon accompanied by Niall.

"Hey," he said and looked at the stage as well. "Have you talked to him?"

"No," Harry frowned.

They stood there silent. It looked like it was going to rain today, seeing all the dark clouds. Personally, Harry didn't mind rain. The sound of it relaxed him and he could stare at it for hours.

Harry decided to walk backstage, to try and find Louis. A lot of people were walking around, making sure everything was okay for tonight's show. He then ran into someone.

"Sorry," he mumbled and when he saw who it was he straighten up a little, “Hi."

Ed looked at him with his light blue eyes, ”Harry!" he said and smiled. "I've been meaning to talk to you, but I couldn’t find you. Did Niall talk to you?"

Harry smiled and nodded, "Yeah, yeah he did."

"Great, we should talk after the show or something," Ed said and found his guitar. "I have so many ideas," he said eagerly. "Hope you like 'em."

Harry was so starstruck and when Ed gave him a quick hug, before walking over to sound check his guitar, he felt his heart jump faster.

When he turned around to walk around the stage he saw Louis. He was writing on his clipboard, hadn't even noticed that Harry was there. Then someone came over to him and he watched as Louis nodded a little, listening to what the person said.

Harry took his lower lip between his teeth and blinked a few times when Louis looked up, blue met green and the world was suddenly shut out. It wasn't awkward at all, but then Louis looked down again and smiled a little.

That was all he needed.

***

He looked at himself one last time in the mirror in his hotel room. Niall was sitting on his bed, texting eagerly on his phone.

"Who are you texting?" Harry asked curiously.

Niall tried to hide a smile, ”No one."

"Oh okay, so that smile is probably nothing."

He laid his phone down on the bed, ”That's right, nothing."

"You're a terrible liar, my friend."

Niall started laughing.

"So I talked to Ed today," Harry said and walked over to the bed and picked up his phone. "He wants to meet after the show tonight."

"Yeah, ran into him today as well.”

"Let me guess, you guys were talking about how awesome guitars are?" Harry joked and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny!" Niall rolled his eyes. "He showed me something on the guitar, an idea he had."

"Can't wait," Harry answered and opened the door.

There was no one in the hallway. So quiet. He could actually hear himself think. Harry yawned a little.

"You know you don't have to go tonight, right?" Niall said and looked at his friend, who was clearly tired.

"No, no, I'm fine." he answered and pushed the elevator button. When it opened he was surprised when a brown haired boy walked out of it. "Louis?" he said, surprised.

Louis looked up, he hadn't noticed that it was Harry who had been waiting for the elevator. He blushed a little.

"Hi," Louis said shyly.

"I'll meet you downstairs," Niall said and the elevator door closed.

When they were left alone in the empty hallway of the hotel, neither of them knew what to say at first, so they were standing there, looking at each other. They hadn't talked that much that day, but Harry knew that he missed his sunshine.

Harry sighed and decided that he should break the silence.

"Louis," but he hadn't figured out what to say.

"I'm sorry," Louis said and looked down.

He was apologizing. Again.

"Don't apologize," Harry said and took Louis' hand. "I don't know what you saw, but it wasn't what it looked like.”

Louis looked up and met Harry's eyes, "I was stupid to think it was real."

Harry smiled a little and thought about how lucky he was that he had met him.

"It looked so real and the article was so convincing," Louis said and sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"There will be a lot of articles like that, Lou," Harry said and took a step back. "This won't be the last one."

If he didn't want to be with him, he got a free ticket out of it now. Harry was nervous to see what Louis would decide to do. He was afraid that he might leave Harry.

Louis closed the space between them and hugged Harry tightly.

Then the elevator door opened and Harry gasped.

Everything happened so fast. Neither of them knew what to do. Harry brought Louis to his own room and texted Niall. It was a couple of minutes later that he answered that it was safe for them to leave the room.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered to Louis as he opened the door slowly. The photographers had disappeared and he saw the blonde boy standing there looking at the elevator door. Relieved but also confused as to how they got in the hotel.

"Why are we whispering?" Louis asked Harry quietly, as he followed him out in the hallway

Harry smiled, ”No reason."

"Are you guys okay?" Niall asked, worried, "That was a lot of paps."

Harry shrugged and they went down, "How did so many people fit in one elevator anyway?"

"That's what you are thinking about?" Niall asked and rolled his eyes.

"Well..."

They got safely in the car that was waiting for them outside. Louis went inside and sat down, Harry beside him. Niall was in the front seat, talking to the driver.

Harry took his hand on Louis' thigh, "Are you okay?"

Louis nodded and leaned his head on Harry's shoulder, ”Everything's okay."

***

After the incident with the photographers, Harry was looking around more than usual. He had actually never experienced them being like that. They had of course done something similar one time before, but this time they had been so close and in the hotel he stayed on. How did they know which floor his hotel room was on?

He spotted Liam sitting on the grass with a cup in his hand. Liam was looking at it sadly, Harry was worried something was wrong. He walked over to his friend and sat down beside him.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked Liam and frowned.

Liam looked up and Harry realized that he didn't look sad, he just looked tired. Damn, he was really bad at reading people.

"Hmm, nothing," Liam answered and drank from his cup.

"Where's Zayn?" Harry asked and looked around.

"He was hungry so he went to get some food.”

"And you didn't go with him?" Harry was so used to see them being almost glued to each other, that when they weren't together it looked like something was missing.

Liam smiled a little, "Nah, this spot is lovely," he said and patted the ground.

Harry suddenly felt someone drag him up, "Come."

He followed Louis into the crowd and it was like what had happened earlier didn't happen at all. It was forgotten.

Louis took his hands on Harry's waist and they started slow dancing, even though it didn't fit the music that was playing. Harry was compelled to look at the brown haired boy and it felt like this moment wouldn't last. It was too good to be true. But why was he feeling like this?

He leaned his head on Harry's chest and he felt his heart beat faster. Louis felt so little in his arms, as he held around him and it was like he was dancing with someone precious.

"Lou?" Harry said in his ear and he looked up.

"Hm?" Louis looked so happy and adorable.

Harry pulled his lower lip between his teeth, because he was going to say something and maybe it was a little early to say it, he felt like he needed to say it. Tell Louis how much he meant to him and he didn't care if they had known each other for only a few days. He would only be telling the truth.

"I think I love you," Harry said and he was a little nervous to hear Louis' respond, maybe he would run away, but he didn't stop dancing, so that was a good sign.

Louis lit up and it looked like he was about to cry. He leaned in and kissed Harry. They synchronized and Harry deepened the kiss. This was something he would remember for a really long time.

"I love you too," Louis said after the kiss ended.

Harry's heart melted at the brown haired boy's words and he hugged him tighter, dancing in the blinking lights.

***

Ed walked on stage and Louis was still holding around Harry. Harry looked at the stage and saw Ed looking at them. He was smiling.

He started singing "Give Me Love" and Harry's hold on Louis tightened. Harry knew then that it was mutual, it was not just his heart jumping to conclusions without his head being in the right place.

But then he remembered: they hadn't been on a real date yet. He was starting to think about possible date plans. Where should they go? What should they do?

"What are you thinking about?" Louis asked and Harry could feel Louis' hot breath on his neck.

"Do want to go on a date with me?" Harry blurted out, which made Louis giggle a little.

"Of course, love,” he answered and kissed him, "Where are we going?"

Harry's heart started beating fast. He didn't know. "Hm, it's a surprise." he answered.

"Oh, okay."

"Don't be scared," Harry teased and tickled Louis a little.

Louis laughed and jokingly punched Harry's arm. "I'm not scared."

***

After Ed was done playing, Harry met up with him afterwards. He asked if Louis wanted to come with him, but Louis said that they should probably get some privacy, since it was a work thing. Harry laughed at his answer.

Louis started talking to Liam and Harry thought they may have a lot to catch up on. Since they had met before.

Ed was sat on a chair and was checking his phone. He looked kind of busy, but Harry walked awkwardly over.

"Hi," he mumbled and sat down beside him.

"I was about to text you," Ed said and smiled.

They started talking, but not about songs. Ed was more curious about Harry. He wanted to get to know the person he was going to co-write with. They talked for a really long time. Ed was telling Harry about the first time he was playing in front of a crowd and it was much similar like Harry's.

After a while, they did start talking about songs.

"So, uhm, I saw you with that guy," Ed said and raised an eyebrow. "Is it serious?"

Harry thought about it. It was serious, considering they had said, "I love you" to each other.

"Yeah," Harry answered and smiled a little.

"We could write a song to him," Ed suggested and found a notebook.

They started writing down a few ideas and Ed found his guitar and played some tunes. It sounded great, even when it was half finished. It needed some polishing here and there, but it wasn’t bad either.

"That was great," Harry said and looked down at the notebook. He wrote down a couple more sentences and bit on the pen.

Ed then suggested some changes in the sentence and Harry re-wrote it.

Niall came in and saw the two of them eagerly writing and re-writing.

"Hello," he said and looked down at the notebook. "Everything's okay?"

Harry looked up and met the blonde boy's eyes. "This is going great. I think he'll like it," he said proudly.

They had been in the room for a couple of more hours and it was already late. Harry thanked Ed and decided they should meet again soon. Ed was going to send Harry the guitar sound so he could work on it some more on his own.

Harry walked back outside and looked at his phone. Liam had sent some drunken text messages, which made Harry laugh.

Louis walked over to Harry and whispered in his ear: "I'll buy you a drink if you dance for me."


	6. Chapter 6

"You talk in your sleep," Harry heard Louis say as he opened his eyes.

Harry frowned, "What?"

Louis smiled, looking at Harry as he yawned. He held a hand around Harry's waist and pulled him closer.

"You talk in your sleep," Louis repeated himself. Harry could feel Louis' lips brush his neck.

"No, I don't," Harry said. No one had told him that before.

Louis just laughed.

Harry stroke his hand over Louis' back until they fell asleep again.

The dreams were so silent, like Harry had everything he dreamt of, that he didn't need his dreams anymore. Or maybe he just didn't remember what he dreamt when he fell asleep again.

"Harry?" Louis shook Harry awake, "Are you okay?" he asked worried.

"Uhm, yeah," Harry mumbled and opened his eyes. Why wouldn't he be?

"You were crying in your sleep," he said and it looked like he was about to cry too.

"What?" Harry was confused. Why would he be crying? He frowned.

"What did you dream about?" Louis asked him and took Harry's hair out of his face.

Harry didn't know what he had dreamt about. He just shrugged.

Louis sighed, "As long as you're okay now," he said and hugged Harry.

He then heard Louis snore.

***

They were sitting in the tent that they were both sharing. It was soon the end of the festival and Harry was going to leave LA to go back to the UK.

He watched as Louis changed his clothes. Louis was quick with it, not bothering to do anything with his hair. Harry loved Louis' messy hair.

"Can't forget this," Louis said and took the flower crown on. Harry smiled, admiring the boy who was sitting in front of him. «What?» Louis asked when he saw Harry staring at him.

Harry smiled, "I could stare at you forever."

“Harry…” Louis said, blushing. He looked down, almost making the flower crown fall of.

Harry embraced him in a hug and kissed the back of his head. But a wave of sadness hit him. Louis noticed.

"What's wrong?" he asked and sat between Harry's legs.

"I'm leaving soon," Harry said in a low voice.

Louis' hadn't seemed to think about this as he himself was getting a little sad by it.

"I'll just have to come and visit you then, besides we are going to meet next weekend, remember?" he said cheerfully and gave Harry a quick kiss.

Harry lit up a little, "Lou," he said, but he didn't want to talk. So he leaned in and gave Louis a deep kiss. Not wanting this moment to end. Not wanting anything to end between him and Harry.

"Besides," Louis said in between kisses. "I don't do one night stands."

Harry giggled, "One night stands?"

"Yeah, okay, more like I don't do just gonna be with you this festival and never see you again. Yeah, that's more correct."

"Lou," Harry said and shook his head a little. "You are killing me."

Louis laughed, "Why?"

They were still kissing and talking between kisses and that was kinda cute, but also difficult.

Harry raised an eyebrow, even though he knew Louis couldn't see him.

"You like this?" Louis said and palmed him, taking Harry by surprise. He then continued on kissing Harry's neck. Harry hadn’t even thought about getting hard, just having Louis’ lips on his was the only thing on his mind.

Harry moaned and leaned back, feeling Louis stop only to take his hands in Harry's pants, starting to move his hand up and down the little space he had in Harry’s pants.

Louis stopped, looking into Harry's eyes. Harry felt so breathless, now that he was holding him and he was just lying there.

Harry bit his lip and leaned up, letting Louis' kiss his lips. He then arched his back as Louis went faster, but he suddenly stopped. Harry opened his eyes looking up at Louis who was working on taking Harry’s pants of.

“I bet you want a blow job?” Louis asked, but really it wasn’t a question as he pulled the jeans of Harry the best he could.

Harry was surprised when his boxers came of as well. “I would love that,” he responded and tried his best not to moan when Louis wrapped his hand around him again. 

With his hand wrapped around Harry cock, he starts pumping it and since it’s already hard, Louis sinks himself down on it and starts sucking on the tip. Harry’s moans fills the small tent and he is quick to take a hand over his mouth.

Louis’ pops up, “Don’t cover your mouth love,” he says, smirking. He’s making him feel so good. 

Harry releases his hand and rests it down on the sleeping bag. 

Louis get back to it, only now he’s teasing Harry, giving little licks on the tip of his cock. 

“That’s good,” Harry comments, his eyes still shut. A hand sneaks its way down to rest in Louis’ hair.

He opened his mouth and closed it around the tip as he starts to bob his head. Taking as much of Harry as he can fit in his mouth, pumping the rest of it with his hand. He sinks further down, gagging, then pops up. Licking at its sides, making his way down to suck on his balls. His hands moved at a faster speed on his cock and he felt it twitch in his hand. 

“So close…” Harry breathed out and felt Louis mouth around him again, the warmth and wetness was overwhelming as he came without giving Louis a heads up. Harry breathed fast and felt Louis lay down beside him. “That was amazing,” Harry commented, “Sorry, I didn’t warn you.” He blushed a little as he wiped away the sweat that had formed on his forehead.

"Love," he heard the brown haired boy say. Louis bit his neck playfully and took one leg on Harry's thigh.

"You know you danced for me last night," Louis suddenly said and grinned.

“I did?” Harry said and smiled big.

"You're quite the dancer," Louis teased. "You should do that more."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

***

"Niall sent me a picture," Harry said and sat up. Louis followed.

The picture was of him and Louis when the photographer's had been at the hotel.

Harry bit his lower lip, "You okay?" he asked, not sure if Louis would be okay with this.

"It's just a picture, love," he responded and leaned his head on Harry's shoulder.

Harry locked his phone and intertwined his hand with Louis'. He could feel Louis' hot breath on his neck now.

"What do you want to do today?" Harry asked, while looking at their hands.

"What about this?" Louis said and kissed Harry's neck.

***

They had to go out of the tent sometime, so they decided to go get something to eat. Niall, Liam and Zayn sat at a table in the food tent and were talking about something. They saw Harry and Louis walking in.

"There they are!" Niall said and raised an eyebrow. "What have you two been up to?"

Harry rolled his eyes and sat down, with Louis by his side.

Louis just laughed.

They ate some food and while they were talking, Harry could feel Louis squeeze his thigh. He looked at his sunshine and smiled. Louis is an amazing person, that was what Harry thought. He still had to figure out what he wanted to do for their first date, but he couldn't come up with something perfect.

He wanted it to be perfect since it would be their first date, but he had literally no idea.

"Justin Bieber's playing tonight," Liam said and grinned.

"Really?" Niall answered, with wide eyes.

"Yeah," Liam said and took a sip of his drink.

"That's so great," Niall said and tried to hide a smile.

Louis suddenly looked at his clock and kissed Harry's cheek, making Harry blush a little.

"Have to go. See you later, okay?" he said and walked out.

Harry didn't try to hide his smile. This was just a kiss on the cheek, so little, but it meant so much. He couldn't explain why.

He looked up to see them all staring at him.

"What?" he said and played with the food that was left on his plate.

Niall just laughed.

"You guys are so cute,” Liam said and smiled.

***

Niall left the tent. He was probably going to see the mysterious person he had been getting text messages from.

"Good luck," Harry said before he had walked out and winked.

Niall just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

He was left there with the two lovebirds, Liam and Zayn, it looked like they couldn't take their hands off each other.

"Ehm, guys?" Harry asked and they looked at him.

"Yeah?" Zayn said and leaned forward on the table.

"I'm going to take Louis on a date, but I don't know where to take him," he said and just looked at them. "What did you guys do on your first date?"

Liam looked at Zayn and smirked.

Zayn cleared his throat. "You know, we knew each other for so long..."

"So we just went to the movies and afterwards..." he trailed of.

Harry got it. "Okay, okay," he said. "But do you guys have any ideas?"

"Haven't you said that you liked picnic or something?" Liam asked and raised his eyebrows. "You could do that."

"Yeah, but I don't know where. I'm don’t know LA that well," he said and sighed.

"Hm," Liam said and it looked like he was thinking about something.

"Maybe dinner and go to the party tonight?" Zayn suggested. "It doesn't have to be anything special, right?"

Well, it doesn't, but Harry wanted it to be. Like they would remember it and all that.

But what Zayn suggested wasn't that bad. It was still a date.

"Yeah, we could do that," Harry said.

Zayn smiled.

"Louis is lucky," Liam said, he was leaning his head on Zayn's shoulder. "You know, we could double date sometime."

"That would be great."

***

Since it was summer, the sun stayed longer and it was so hot at the moment.

They were playing some music from the stage, warming up for tonight.

People were sitting by the stage though, starting early on the drinking. Harry just shook his head at them.

He found who he was looking for. Louis was standing there with a clipboard in his hand, writing something down. Harry decided to sneak up behind him and hug him, earning a little jump in surprise from Louis.

"Hi love," Louis said.

"Can I take you out for dinner?" Harry asked and turned Louis around so they could look at each other.

"Sure," Louis said and smiled, giving Harry a kiss. "Where to?"

"It's a surprise, remember?"

***

Harry had been searching for restaurants in LA that were close to the festival after he had talked to Liam and Zayn.

He didn't have to make reservations, it said so on their website.

They walked in to the restaurant and it looked as cozy as it had looked like in their pictures.

"This looks lovely," Louis commented as they sat down at their table.

"Yeah," Harry said and smile. He was a bit nervous, though he didn't know why.

They got their menus and started looking at the food they had.

Louis then looked up at Harry. "So Mr. Styles, tell me about yourself," he said and giggled.

Harry smiled widely. "What do you want to know?"

The waiter came and took their orders and the two of them started talking. Getting to know each other.

Harry found out that Louis' was from Doncaster, he knew he must've been from England since he had the accent, but he hadn't known where. His birthday is on December 24. It's weird, but Harry hadn't known how old he was when they met each other. It was only three years between the two, so it wasn't that big of an age difference.

"I work as planner, like if you need someone to plan a wedding, birthday, or just something else, call me," Louis said and smiled. "It's really fun, like this festival. It is fun to organize stuff, though you have seen my tent and it is messy, but I know how to organize stuff."

They got their food and started eating. The food was delicious, but he looked up and admired Louis for a moment. He was actually organizing his food, like how he wanted it to be. It sounds weird, but Harry found it cute. Apparently, Louis wanted it to be a certain way.

Louis looked up and raised both eyebrows and grinned.

Harry's heart skipped a beat while looking at him.

"You're so beautiful," Harry commented and sighed.

He saw Louis' blush.

"And cute," Harry smiled.

They were interrupted by the waiter that suddenly stood at their table.

"Everything's okay?" he asked with his hands on his back.

"Perfect," Harry said and leaned back.

They were done with their food and the waited took his little notepad up.

"Desserts maybe?" he asked and looked at them both.

Louis raised an eyebrow, which made Harry laugh a little.

"Just the receipt, please,” Louis said and grinned. 

***

Louis intertwined their hands together in the car and leaned in to kiss Harry's neck.

Harry moaned, “Lou."

"Yeah?" Louis

He sighed and turned in his seat and took his hands on Louis' waist.

"Nothing," he murmured and kissed Louis' mouth.

"Maybe," Harry started in between kisses. "I could..." he moved his hand, where it rested on Louis crotch. He then started to moan in Harry's mouth. 

Louis leaned back in his seat, while Harry was now kissing his neck.

“I want to return the favor.”

Even though Louis wanted Harry’s mouth around him, he pushed him away, “Here? In the car?” Louis asked and gestured around the big car.

Harry smiled, “Yeah. And don’t worry. The driver won’t bother us,” he said and started kissing Louis’ sweet spot on his neck which had him moaning. Harry reached around and grabbed Louis’ ass, keeping it there while he sucked a red mark on one of his collarbones.

He then placed a hand on his thigh, moving closer and closer to Louis’ crotch. Louis’ was breathless by the time Harry started removing Louis’ pants and snuck his hand in his boxers. 

“Eager?” Harry asked, reaching up to kiss at Harry’s neck again. 

Louis turned his head around and found Harry’s lips, kissing him, “Want you so…”

Harry started moving his hand in a slow motion, teasing Louis. He broke the kiss when he released Louis’ cock from his boxers and leaned down. Without any warning, he started sucking on Louis’ tip. He could hear Louis’ moans filling the space in the car. 

He swirls his tongue around Louis’ cock, making it wet. Louis placed both of his hands on Harry’s head and thrusted his hips up into Harry’s mouth making him gag. It was quickly over, but Louis’ thought it felt so good, as he also had felt Harry’s mouth vibrate. He thrusted again and moaned at the good feeling. 

“I’m gonna come now,” Louis managed to say. Harry started to bob his head up and down as he suddenly felt Louis’ come hitting the back of his mouth, trying to swallow it all but some of it ended on his chin. Harry wiped it in his mouth as he leaned up in a sitting position, placing his head on Louis’ should. Louis was breathless and still coming down from his high as Harry intertwined his bigger hand in Louis’ smaller one.


	7. Chapter 7

The festival was yet again crowded with people, having a great time. Harry and Louis walked across the area, hand in hand, and spotted Niall in the crowd with Liam and Zayn.

"Look on stage," Louis said and pointed.

Justin Bieber was singing the ending of "All Around the World" and was dancing. Harry had always admired how great of a dancer Justin was. The choreography was spot on.

They entered the crowd and bumped into a few people, but reached their friends.

The music was so loud, but Harry spoke loudly into Louis ear.

"Having a great time?" he asked.

"Wonderful," Louis replied and kissed Harry's cheek, making him blush again. "Who knew that you would be the one to blush?"

Harry smiled widely.

"As Long As You Love Me" started playing and he reached out to touch Louis cheek, looking into the blue eyes that he loved so much, making Louis smile.

Louis noticed that Harry was staring at him and it was a bit hard to see if the boy was blushing because of all the blinking lights, but when he touched his cheek they were so warm.

"What is it, love?" Louis asked.

"Nothing," Harry said and shrugged. "I could stare at you forever."

***

The night went on with a lot of loud music. It was wonderful, they were having a great time. Everything felt almost too good to be true. But nothing wrong happened. Nothing.

They were two people in love with each other, enjoying each others company. It was so great.

Harry didn't think that this kind of relationship existed. But now that he was in one, he knew that anything could be possible.

After dancing for a couple of hours, seeing Niall go backstage to meet Justin, they went to sit down on the grass. They needed a break from all the dancing.

Louis was leaning his head on Harry's shoulder and they looked up, or that was what Harry was doing. He looked up at the sky that was never ending, so beautiful, with all the stars.

"It's so beautiful," Harry said out loud and felt Louis move on his shoulder.

"Hm?"

"The sky," he answered and sighed.

Louis then laid down on the grass, pulling Harry with him. They laid there beside each other a little, not talking. It wasn't silent, because of the music coming from the stage.

"I never want this moment to end," Louis said, almost in a whisper.

Harry frowned, "Everything okay, Lou?" he asked, hearing Louis tone felt kind of sad, like this would end soon. But it wouldn't, right?

Louis sighed and laid on his side, facing Harry. He touched Harry's arm, "Yeah, everything's okay."

***

They were interrupted later on by Niall, sitting down beside Harry. He looked very happy and he almost couldn't sit still.

Harry sat up, not taking his hand out of Louis'.

"You look happy," Harry commented.

"Yeah, yeah," Niall turned his head to look at Harry. "Talked to Justin."

He smiled and patted his friend's back, "That's great."

Niall nodded several times and still couldn't sit still. "He was awesome, Harry."

Harry laughed a little, ”I think you are in love Niall." 

“Ha ha,” Niall said sarcastically. Harry earned a jokingly push, so he almost fell on top of Louis. 

Harry laid back down on the grass and squeezed Louis' hand a little.

"So what are you guys up to?" Niall asked as he laid down beside them. "Just looking at the sky?"

"Uhm, yeah," Harry answered and breathed in the fresh air. He snuggled closer to Louis.

Niall didn't seem to want to lay there any longer so he got up and walked away, "See you later.”

He then remembered that he was going to take the plane home to England soon, so soon that it was tomorrow night. Niall had decided that they might as well get home as soon as possible. Besides, Niall wanted to go home a little too.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Louis asked.

Harry didn't want to ruin the moment by mention the flight home. Why did they have to be apart so soon?

So he just shrugged, didn't want to get in to it.

"By the way, I don't have to work tomorrow," Louis started. "Okay, maybe, if something goes wrong, but if not, I don't have to!" he said excitedly and sat up.

Harry followed and looked down at his hands that where now in his lap.

"Harry?" Louis said and touched his arm, but he didn't ask any more of the boy. He just hugged him.

***

Hand in hand they were walking towards the tent. Harry was playing with Louis' hand with his own and was trying to remember everything about him. He didn't know how long until he was going to see him again. Okay, they were going to see each other at Zayn's beach house, but that was so long until, it felt like an eternity.

So he just listened to Louis talk. He loved the way he got so excited about telling stories. How he would smile, then have a frown on his face, but go back to his happy self.

The way he suddenly stopped to make the story more dramatic. 

The way he lifted their hand that was intertwined with each other in the air.

He liked everything about Louis.

"You're awfully quiet," Louis commented at the end of his story. He stopped and sighed.

"I don't want to be away from you, Lou," Harry said a little sad.

Louis hugged Harry again, stroking his back. "It won't be that long, love," he said and it made Harry feel a little better.

He loved the way Louis called him love. The way the word came out of his mouth. The way only Louis pronounced it was so beautifully. Everything he said was so beautiful in his accent combined with his raspy voice.

Harry hugged Louis tighter and took his hands under Louis sweater, warming himself on his warm skin.

Louis gave Harry a small smile and walked the little distance they had left to Louis' tent. Harry felt suddenly his heart drop. This was the last time they were going to sleep in the tent together.

They snuggled close together and Harry could hear Louis' heart beating. It was beating so softly, calming Harry, as he drifted of to sleep.

***

"Not blue!" Liam exclaimed and shook his head.

"Why not?" Zayn asked and sat back on his chair.

"I love blue," Harry commented, though he didn't know what they were talking about.

Liam shook his head again and sighed.

"What are you guys talking about anyways?" Harry asked and sat down on a chair opposite them.

Liam was obviously a little angry at Harry, but he had no reason to be, since he just walked in. But he quickly smiled a little.

“Cups."

Harry laughed a little. They were fighting over cups?!

"It's nothing to laugh over, Styles," Liam said and crossed his arms on his chest.

Harry shot up his hands in defense, ”Okay, okay. Sorry," he mumbled, but couldn't get his smirk away. 

"Where's Louis?" Zayn asked, taking the conversation somewhere else.

"He'll be here soon," Harry said and frowned a little. The thought about him leaving tonight came back to his mind and he felt a little bit sad.

"What's wrong?" Liam asked, seeing the boy so down.

Harry shrugged, "'m leaving tonight.”

Liam gave him a sympathetically pat on the back and continued their conversation. They obviously had a lot of planning to do for next weekend.

Louis came then and kissed Harry on the top of his head and sat on his lap, making Harry smile.

"Hi love," he had said that this morning too, when they woke up. It was his favorite thing to wake up to: seeing Louis lay beside him.

"Louis?" Liam asked suddenly. "Blue or not blue?"

Louis smiled, turning around to look at Liam. "Definitely blue."

***

Louis came with him back to his hotel as he packed his bag to lay in the car. He wasn't going to leave yet, but he didn't have the hotel room much longer.

"Let me help you," Louis offered and took Harry's bag on his shoulder.

Harry smiled, "Thank you."

"Anything for you," he answered. Louis pushed the elevator button and they walked inside. He then turned to look at Harry and held both of his hands. "Cheer up, love," he said cheerfully and kissed Harry.

Harry started thinking about the way they kissed: feeling Louis move his hands so they were around his waist, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. His lips were so soft and the way they moved so perfectly to one another. After their kiss, Harry was always left breathless, but he never wanted it to end. He simply couldn't get enough of Louis.

He breathed in the scent that was Louis and it filled his lungs.

"Lou?"

Louis looked back into Harry's green eyes and smiled.

"I love you," he simply said and smiled widely.

"And I love you." 

***

Niall is a great friend. He always try to cheer Harry up when he feels down. So when they were going to leave, he wanted to see his friend smile. And Harry did smile, but he didn't want to. 

"You know you will see him soon," Niall said and leaned back in his seat.

The car ride to the airport was so long, or at least it had felt like it when they had been on their way to the festival.

"Maybe you should listen to some music or sleep?" Niall suggested.

No sleep. He could sleep on the plane ride.

The phone lit up with a text message.

"Cheer up! :)"

It was from Louis and it made him smile. He could still text and call Louis whenever he wanted, though they would have quite a time difference.

He scrolled through his pictures on his phone and found a picture of him and Louis. He sighed deeply and stared at it for so long that he saw it so clear in front of him even after clicking the phone shut.

The sound of Ed's voice ran through his earphones, the song they had been writing. It wasn't done, so he would listen to the same sentences over and over again. One day he would be singing the song to Louis, which made his stomach fill up with butterflies. He had never written a song about someone, or he had, but this time he was in love with the one he was singing about.

He found the notepad on his phone and wrote down a few sentences, but backspaced a lot. It didn't sound right. His mind was clouded with the images of Louis' smile and how he told Harry he loved him.

***

Harry must've fallen asleep, since he was shook awake by Niall. They were at the airport in LA and his phone didn't play music anymore.

They entered the plane and found their seats. He leaned back and relaxed some more, feeling a bit tired, though he hadn't done anything that made him tired.

The seats were comfortable. He hadn't slept in a bed for a few days, since he stayed in Louis' tent most of the days.

Niall didn't go to sleep and looked through the movie options on the plane. Harry didn't want to watch anything so he closed his eyes.

The darkness washed over him and he drifted of. Feeling the softness of the pillow behind his head and he imagined himself snoring a little. Thinking while sleeping, that was something new. Or maybe he was thinking in his sleep? Could you do that?

He was suddenly woken up by Niall, who had a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay, Harry?" he asked.

Harry looked back, confused. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You were crying," he said and took his hand away from Harry's hand. "What were you dreaming about?"

He could only remember darkness. Nothing else. Why did he cry? He had been waken up once before because he was crying.

Harry just shrugged, but didn't close his eyes, afraid he might cry again.

***

Sleep felt so good right now, but he didn't dare fall asleep. Not with people around him.

He looked at the clouds outside and suddenly heard Niall snore beside him. The blonde boy looked so peaceful laying there, sleeping. His head fell forward and Niall was woken up, but was quick to fall back on his pillow and drift of to dreamland.

Harry was bored and didn't know what to do. He looked at his phone and texted Louis.

"Miss you" he was going to hit send, but changed his mind. Texting Louis every time he thought about him would make it a little bit... clingy? Because he thought about him a lot.

So he backspaced and turned off his phone, putting it in his pocket.

***

A cab was waiting for Harry outside, ready to take him to his apartment in London. He had decided to move to London, closer to work, though he toured around the world.

He said goodbye to Niall, as he walked towards the plane to Ireland.

"Remember the interview tomorrow!" Niall reminded him and as they hugged he patted him on the back.

"Yeah, see you soon," Harry said and watched as Niall walked away.

Harry was left alone, as he entered the cab.

It was great finally being in a familiar place. LA was so big and he felt a bit homesick, but Louis had taken that away a little. He obviously missed Louis much and decided to try and take his mind off things, though it was 2 am, he decided to go for a walk.

The time difference between Harry and Louis was now eight hours.

He had taken on his training clothes when he got back to the apartment, and walked outside. It was a bit chilly since it was in the middle of the night. As a bonus it was quiet. People were obviously inside sleeping, getting ready for the next day.

Harry ran a little around the neighborhood and found a bench nearby to sit on.

***

The sun shone through his window, waking him up. He groaned and stretched his arms above his head. The time was 9 am, just enough time to make himself ready for his interview. He had no idea why he had to have an interview on the first day back in England, but he didn't complain.

He was reading the questions he was going to get. There was no need preparing any answer. He didn't have anything to hide.

Of course there was a question about him and Louis. The mysterious guy he was seen with at the festival.

He laughed a little at the 'mysterious' part. Louis wasn't mysterious. He was open and sweet.

After taking a quick shower, eating breakfast and brush his teeth, he was on the road to the location the interview was at.

The streets were filled with people rushing to places, while Harry leaned back in his seat and relaxed.

A picture was sent to his phone: Niall had taken a picture of him and a beer, smiling widely.

Harry laughed a little.

He hadn't gotten any messages from Louis yet, but he figured he might still be sleeping or something.

The driver stopped in front of a building and Harry stepped out. He was guided through the huge building and then stood in front of a door.

A woman greeted him and they sat down inside one of the rooms. The interview was for a gossip site, though Harry didn't like those kind of sites, he still had to show up and do interviews with them. But this wasn't the one who had taken the picture of him and the fan and published it.

He had a picture taken of him when he had sat down on the red sofa. The pillow had some intricate patterns on it, with multiple colors.

"So Harry, you played at the festival in LA, this was your first time there?" she asked and waited for him to answer. She scribbled his answer down on a notepad, as he went on talking about his experience on singing in LA. They talked for a while on his performance and his songs.

"I have to ask you about you and the mysterious guy," she said and gave a fake little laugh. It wasn't meant to be rude, but he just thought it sounded a bit fake.

"Yeah, uhm, I met him at the beginning of the festival, before I was going on stage," Harry started and watched as she scribbled down his answer down eagerly. This is obviously juicy news for them.

"Was it love at first sight?" she asked and raised an eyebrow.

Harry wanted to sigh at the question, but tried to stay as neutral as possible. Anything he would do, she would write down and it could come out wrong. He didn't want to say or do anything wrong, because Louis might read this interview.

He chewed on the question a little, but replied with. "He's a lovely guy and I would love to see him more."

She gave him a smile and then she went on to give Harry several other questions. Mostly what he did backstage before he was going to perform and what he did when he wasn't on tour. Just normal questions for people to get to know a little more about him.

When their time was up, she thanked him and he could finally breathe normal. Interviews was always like this: he tried to not sound suspicious of anything, not to be taken the wrong way. He never actually relaxed that much in interviews.

The cab was outside the building yet again and then he felt his phone vibrate.

"Hi love."

Oh, how he missed hearing Louis say that to him.


	8. Chapter 8

The days went by slowly. But it was good to finally have some time to fill up his energy again. He was so ready for the weekend and it was so soon.

Liam and Zayn came to London only a couple of hours ago and they had stopped by Harry's. They lived in the same building as him and it was great to have his friends close.

The festival ended yesterday, so they had taken the flight right around the end.

"It's good to be back," Liam said and sat down on Harry's couch.

Zayn found a coke and sat down in the armchair, leaning his head back. "Wonderful," he commented and closed his eyes.

Harry smiled. It was great having some company. He had only been alone for a day and a half, but that felt long enough when you are used to being around people 24/7 on tour.

"We are going to buy the stuff for this weekend," Liam said and looked at Harry. "Wanna come?"

Harry nodded. He couldn't take being left alone again, so he stood up and followed them out.

***

Their shopping cart was half full and they weren't even half way done with their list.

"How many people are coming?" Harry asked and frowned at the list Liam was holding.

"Well, a lot, but we will have a great time!" Liam said and smiled widely. "It will be great, we even hired a DJ."

They rounded a corner and found the next item on their list.

"So you decided on the blue cups?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

Liam sighed. "They don't look that bad," he looked a little annoyed though.

Zayn just giggled and took the cups in the shopping cart.

"Yeah, just laugh babe, but you didn't win," Liam rolled his eyes at Zayn, as the boy grinned.

"No ones losing, Li," he replied.

Liam sighed, "True that."

Harry felt like the third wheel, but it didn't bother him. He was with his friends and not alone in his apartment that felt even bigger when he was alone. The silence was unbearable.

They had finally found all the items on the list and they drove of to the apartments again. But they weren't going to stay. The party was so close, that they had to start decorating the beach house.

So Harry stepped out of the car. He did offer to help them out, but they just waved him off, but they had a curious smile on their face.

He walked slowly up to his apartment and almost didn't see someone standing outside his apartment door.

But he heard the familiar words. "Hi love," and he looked up and saw the boy he fell in love with in America. On his messy brown hair was a flower crown. "Smile," he said as he stepped closer, his bag was beside the door.

Harry was speechless. He hugged Louis tightly, never wanting to let him go. The time they spent apart felt like something was missing and now he was finally here again.

"I missed you so much," Louis said and hugged Harry back.

They went inside Harry's apartment and sat down.

Now he finally felt like home.

***

After the food had arrived at the door, they found a movie to watch. Harry wanted Louis to pick a movie. He didn't really care about the movie, just laying in his boyfriend's arms was enough. They did consider themselves boyfriends, even though they had only been on one date.

He liked the way Louis would stroke his arm from time to time and when he laughed at something funny in the movie, making his stomach jump up and down.

Harry felt butterflies in his stomach and intertwined his hand with Louis', earning a squeeze from Louis.

This was actually the first time Harry had a boyfriend over at his apartment, but it was also Harry's first boyfriend. Louis was his first. He liked that.

"What are you thinking about?" Louis asked and Harry realized the movie had ended.

Harry was about to sit up when Louis pulled him closer to him.

"Just that you are my first boyfriend to come to my apartment," Harry bit his lower lip as he waited for Louis to answer.

"Really?" Louis said in surprise.

"Yeah."

"You're so tiny in my arms, love," Louis said, as his hand drew circles on the inside of Harry's hand.

Harry smiled at Louis comment. It was a bit funny, since Harry was taller than Louis, but it wasn't that noticeable.

They went to bed early, not wanting to stay on the couch much longer.

Louis looked cute in his pajama pants and a striped sweater. It wasn't a set, obviously, since it didn't match, but it didn't matter. 

Harry stripped of his gray sweater and blue jeans so he was left in only his white boxers. He quickly brushed his teeth and went to bed, where Louis was waiting, hiding under the duvet.

"Cuddle me?" Harry asked and Louis came closer to Harry, holding his arms around him. He felt so little when he was being held like this, but he drifted of to sleep.

***

Harry woke up and remembered that Louis was there. He saw that he was still sleeping and admired him. Louis looked different sleeping on a pillow, his messy hair was all over the pillow. It looked so cute.

He still had an arm around Harry's waist, so he snuggled closer to him and kissed the sleeping boy's forehead. Which made him wake up.

"Sorry," Harry said quietly and met Louis' blue eyes.

"Don't apologize," he said and gave the curly haired boy a kiss. Instead of pulling away, they kissed each other more. It was simply just kisses. They didn't feel the need to rush anything. They had all the time in the world.

Harry smiled and placed his hand on the back of Louis' head, which made Louis come closer to him and the kiss became more deeper.

The sound of traffic was heard from the open window, but it was soon shut out again as he focused on Louis.

Louis moved on top of Harry and grinned. He pulled at Harry's curls and kissed small kisses down Harry's neck, earning a moan from the green eyed boy.

"Love," Louis whispered a little breathless.

"Good way to wake up," Harry said and bit his lower lip.

Louis met Harry's eyes and smiled, “Yeah."

Harry placed his hand on Louis neck and pulled him down to his lips. The kisses were gentle, Louis sucked on Harry's lower lip, earning another moan from the younger boy.

"Lou," he said and arched his back up.

"Yes, love?" Louis said and raised an eyebrow, grinning.

"Stop teasing," he said and pouted.

"What do you want?" Louis asked and stared at him.

“You."

Louis raised an eyebrow, his hand moving its way down Harry’s stomach, lingering over the top of Harry’s boxers. 

Harry pouted, making Louis kiss it away.

“Missed you so much,” Louis said in between kisses.

“Missed you more,” Harry said, making Louis laugh.

“Cliché are we?” Louis said and raised an eyebrow.

“Well…” Harry started saying, but didn’t finish as Louis took a hand down his boxers.

“I like that,” Louis whispered in his ear sending shivers down Harry’s spine.

Louis then proceeded to move down Harry’s body, kissing his way down until he was hidden under the duvet. Harry leaned his head in his pillow as he felt Louis’ warm mouth around his cock. He can’t see him but he doesn’t have to. The image of Louis’ head moving up and down his cock is unbelievably hot. 

Harry thrusted his hips up into Louis’ mouth, hearing a faint sound of him gagging. 

“So, good,” Harry moaned and felt the tightening in his stomach. He took his hand in Louis’ hair and pulled him a little further down, then releasing him, “Close…” Harry managed to say and Louis popped of surprising Harry, but moved his tongue down its side and then back up. If it wasn’t wet enough before, it sure was now.

“Lou,” Harry said and came on the duvet and he soon saw Louis popped up from under the duvet. 

“You messed up your duvet and I didn’t get any,” Louis pouted and laid down on top of Harry, drawing invisible circles on Harry’s chest.

Harry laughed, “A good way to wake up.”

Louis looked up and gave him a swift kiss, before resting his cheek on Harry’s chest again.

***

The door bell suddenly rang and Harry sat up, making Louis laugh a little. Harry rolled his eyes and found a white t-shirt laying on the floor. He walked over to the door and opened it.

Zayn raised an eyebrow, "Sleepy head."

Behind him stood Liam, looking thoughtful.

"I see Louis came last night," Zayn said and grinned.

"You guys knew!" Harry said and sighed.

He opened the door wider so the guys could walk in. As usual making themselves at home.

Harry walked back to the bedroom and leaned down on the bed and gave Louis a small kiss. But for a second there Harry wanted to lay down beside Louis again.

"We've got visitors," he said and stood up.

He looked through his drawers and found two sweatpants, giving a dark gray one to Louis without thinking about it, but Louis gladly took it on.

Harry looked at how perfectly the sweatpants fit around Louis’ ass and was caught looking as Louis turned around.

"See something you like?" he raised an eyebrow and licked his lips.

Harry blushed.

They walked in to the living room and the guys were deep in conversation. Liam sat with one foot over Zayn's thigh and played with his hair at the back of his head.

"You can't say that," Zayn said and grinned.

"Really? That's not what you said last night," Liam said.

They hadn't noticed that the two of them had entered the room, which Harry found quite interesting. But he did know how. He could easily get lost when Louis was around.

Harry opened the refrigerator and came back with four coke’s. He opened one for himself.

"So is it okay that you guys come around 4?" Liam asked. They were going to the beach house tomorrow and Harry couldn't wait. "Since you guys are staying there."

"Sure," Harry answered. "How does it look?"

"It's so beautiful there," Liam started and went on how they had planned out the night. They had a little problem with the time the DJ was going to come, but they were going to talk to him again later. Otherwise, they didn't seem to have any problem with it.

"You can swim in the ocean if you like," Zayn said. "So bring swimming trunks, or you know, nothing, if that's more your style," he laughed and looked at Liam.

Louis played with Harry's curls and he looked thoughtful at Harry, which made Harry wonder what he was thinking about.

The four of them hanged out for a few more hours, just talking. Since they had been at the festival a day longer than Harry, they talked about what had happened, who had played, etc.

Harry called a pizza shop and ordered them some food. He was drinking his third coke and was looking through the movie options on Netflix.

"What movie should we watch?" Harry asked, but the door bell rang.

He went to get the food and sat down again. Liam had picked out a movie and they were all waiting for it to start.

***

They had stayed up pretty late the night before, so Harry and Louis didn't get up until 12 pm.

This time Louis was the one who had woken up first, so when Harry woke up he looked into two blue eyes and a smile formed on his lips.

"Hi," Harry said in a sleepy voice. He stretched his arms so they landed on Louis waist.

"Good morning," he answered and kissed Harry's forehead. After some minutes Louis whispered: "We need to start packing."

They were going to Liam and Zayn's today. He couldn't believe that it was already the day they were going to leave for the beach house. He couldn't wait either.

But before they moved out of the bed, Louis disappeared under the duvet. Harry had his eyes closed and they shot up as he felt pleasure run through him. This was actually the only thing they had been doing to each other lately. They had never had sex. Harry didn't mind loving what they were doing. Neither felt the need to rush anything. After all, they had all the time in the world, right?

Harry ran his hand through Louis hair and pulled a little. He let out a moan in pleasure and arched his back up.

After he came, he saw the brown haired boy appear from under the duvet. He gave Harry a soft kiss, he almost forgot what he was going to do that day.

"C'mon, let's start packing."

***

It was great seeing the sun on the big blue sky. A message that it was going to be a great day.

Also, it was warm.

Harry was wearing a white shirt, but the sleeves were folded up to the elbows. Like Louis, Harry had made his hair look messy, his curls running wild on the top of his head.

What was great was that Louis was wearing his flower crown. It was what he was wearing the first time he saw him and it was like something special. That was his crown and he deserved it.

The cab driver parked outside of the beach house and the two of them went inside.

Harry saw the house and it was enormous.

"Wow," he said.

"Think of all the things we could do in there," Louis said in Harry's ear and grinned, taking Harry's bag over his shoulder.

Harry smiled and followed his boyfriend inside.

"You guys are early," Liam commented as he greeted them inside.

Harry frowned and looked at his phone. They were there half an hour early.

"Anyways, your rooms are up there," Liam pointed to the first room they saw up the stairs.

"This place is huge!" Louis commented and started to walk up the stairs. "It's amazing!"

Harry stood beside Liam, admiring the brown haired boy as he walked up, looking at the big house.

He sighed and bit his lower lip, "That's the guy I'm gonna marry one day.”

***

Harry walked up the stairs to their room. Louis was packing out their stuff in the little dressers that was in there.

He leaned himself on the doorframe and looked at him.

Louis grinned, "What?"

Harry shook his head, "Can't I admire my boyfriend?"

Louis walked over to him and placed a hand around Harry's waist, “Can I admire mine?” he leaned in and kissed Harry's lips deeply. Louis' lips were so soft.

Then Louis leaned back a little, "So, you're gonna marry me someday?" he raised an eyebrow.

Harry looked at him with wide eyes, "You heard that?"

"Yeah," he grinned. "Good to know."

Harry bit his lower lip.

"Liam said he needed some help in the kitchen," Harry said after a couple of minutes.

"You should help, I can't cook."

Harry laughed a little. "Okay. Come down soon." he hugged Louis from behind and walked down the stairs.

He found the kitchen, though it wasn't hard to miss.

Zayn was calling someone and was standing outside.

"He's giving directions to the DJ," Liam explained and found a bowl.

"So what are we making?" Harry asked, eager to start.

"Cupcakes."

***

People started showing up around 6 and it was getting crowded by the minute.

Harry knew a lot of people from earlier school days. He was talking to a guy he used to hang out with, but didn't anymore, when Louis came and excused them both.

"I've been looking after you," Louis said and took Harry's hand. "I don't know anyone."

He then remembered that Louis only knew him, Liam and Zayn.

"Sorry," Harry said and kissed his cheek. "I won't leave you again."

With that said Louis laughed a little, "I'm fine on my own, but I just want to spend some time with you."

Harry's heart beat faster, "Same."

"So what did you and Liam cook?"

"Cupcakes."

Harry guided Louis to the kitchen and handed him one of the cupcakes from the plates on the kitchen counter.

Louis moaned, “Delicious.”

Harry frowned, noticing something was missing.

"Where's your flower crown?" he knew that it was probably weird to obsess over something so little, but that weird little thing was something that meant so much to him. 

"Oh, I didn't want to wear it." he shrugged.

Harry's frown didn't go away, ”Why not?" he asked curious.

"Why does it matter?" Louis asked, getting a bit annoyed.

Harry didn't want to get in a fight over something so little, so he just left it there.

Zayn came over and gave them each something to drink. "It's a party, cheer up!"

Louis then walked away, he was probably a little mad over what Harry had said, though he didn't have anything to be mad for.

"What was that?" Zayn asked.

"Nothing," Harry murmured and rolled his eyes.

Harry drank from the drink Zayn had given him. He drank it a little fast.

"Take it easy, H," Zayn said, but then someone came over and started talking to him. Harry didn't see who.

He grabbed another drink and walked of into the ocean of people.

After a while, by just wandering around, he found Niall.

"Niall!" Harry said loudly, since the music was shutting everything else out.

"H," Niall said and gave Harry a pat on the back. "You're drinking."

"Yeah," Harry felt the alcohol kick in and his vision was starting to get blurry. "When did you get here?"

"An hour or so ago," he answered and drank from the beer in his hand.

"My flower boy won't wear his crown," Harry said a little sad and Niall looked at him confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Louis," Harry said out loud.

"Oh, right."

"I think he's mad at me."

Niall shook his head, "Whatever it is, you guys will work it out, right?"

"Right."

***

After a couple more hours, Harry was feeling a little dizzy so he went upstairs and sat down on the bed.

When he closed the door he only heard a little of the party going on downstairs. He drank up the remaining of his drink and laid down.

He suddenly heard someone open the door and sat up, he watched as the brown haired boy entered the room.

Harry sighed, "Why are you mad at me?" he asked and pouted.

"I'm not mad at you," Louis said and sat down beside Harry. "I've been wondering where you went."

"I'm right here, Lou."

Louis chuckled, "I can see that."

Harry leaned his head on Louis' shoulder and sighed, ”I did mean it, Lou."

"What did you mean, love?"

“That I'm going to marry you someday," Harry said.

"I don't doubt that."

They had been sitting on the bed for a couple of minutes, but it didn't feel like it.

"Do you want to go to bed, Harry?" he asked.

Harry shook his head "no".

"What do you want to do then?" Louis asked.

"Can we just sit here? The room is still a bit blurry."

Louis laughed a little, "How much did you drink?"

Harry held his hand up and was going to show him with his fingers, but failed. "Uhm, I can't remember."

Louis sighed. "Oh well, it's a party, so you're excused mister," he said jokingly.

Harry giggled.

Then suddenly someone opened the door and they were full on kissing. Harry didn't even bother to look surprised, his vision still blurry. The two walked in and when they noticed that Harry and Louis was in there they excused themselves.

"Who was that?!" Louis asked, but Harry shrugged.

"Two blurry people," he said, seriously.

Louis chuckled, "Blurry?"

"Maybe we should get some more of that bubbly stuff?" Harry said eagerly and stood up.

But Louis pulled him back down, "I think you've had enough of bubbles."

Harry giggled, "Bubbles."


	9. Chapter 9

Waking up the next morning was so painful. Harry had the biggest head ache and he constantly groaned. He went downstairs, since he found out he was the only one in bed. It seemed like the stairs had extra steps and it took so long to walk downstairs.

Louis was sitting at the kitchen table, eating some toast.

"Hey there, sleepy head."

Harry rolled his eyes, causing his head to hurt some more.

"Head hurts?" Liam asked and handed him a plate.

The food looked so delicious, but his stomach turned.

"You've got to eat something," Liam said as he looked at the curly haired boy who was contemplating on eating or not.

He sat down at the table and started eating small bites of his food.

"Good morning!" Niall said a little too loud. How was he not hungover? 

"Shut up!" Harry said and pulled the plate away and laid his head on the table.

"Wow, such a killjoy,” Niall sat down at the table himself and took Harry's plate of food. "Never again?" he asked the boy.

"Never again," Harry murmured and felt a pat on the back.

Liam came over with another plate of food. "Eat something," he said and smacked Harry on the head.

Harry groaned and took his head up from the table and stared at his new plate of food. He took the toast and chewed on a little bite.

"Good boy."

***

Later that day the music started playing again while Harry was laying in bed. He had his arm over his face, blocking out the sunlight. The sun was up outside even though it was 6 pm.

The music was getting a little louder and he couldn't block it out anymore.

Harry took a pillow over his head and he hadn't noticed that he had fallen asleep, but he suddenly felt someone wake him slowly up.

"Love?" Louis asked, quietly.

Harry groaned in response.

Louis probably hadn't shut the door, but left it open, so the music was a little louder.

"My head," Harry said from under the pillow.

It wasn't loud anymore, the door probably closed.

"I didn't know you got this bad after drinking," he swore he could hear the boy laugh a little.

"It's not funny," Harry said and hugged the pillow to his chest.

"No, of course not," Louis said and squeezed Harry's hand.

Then someone came in the room and they weren't quiet while saying anything.

"HARRY!" Zayn said loudly. He wore these huge fake sunglasses and had his drink raised up. "C'MON!" 

Harry groaned again and turned around to lay on his stomach.

"Here, drink this," Zayn said and handed the boy a cup that had been in his other hand.

"Seriously?!" Louis said and sighed.

"Shh!" Zayn said and waved at him.

Harry took the drink from Zayn and swallowed all of it.

"That's my boy!" Zayn said proudly and walked out. "Now, come and party!"

"You don't have to -" Louis started, but Harry slowly sat up.

"I could probably go out for a while," he just said, looking at him with tired eyes.

Louis sighed and followed him.

They were handed each their own drink and Louis watched Harry carefully.

Harry then decided to go outside.

"Louis!" he said a little loud.

"I'm right here," Louis answered and he could feel him rolling his eyes. What was he annoyed about now?

"Wanna go for a swim?" Harry asked and grinned.

Liam walked by and heard the boy talking about swimming.

Within the minute a lot of the people from the party joined them swimming in the sea. It was cold at first, since for starters they didn't wear anything.

Harry was shivering, but went under the water. When he got back up, he looked into two dark blue eyes. He took a deep breath.

Louis took a handful of Harry's wet curls in his hand and pushed the boy to him. He thought they were going to kiss, but Louis splashed water at him.

The two were laughing, splashing each other with water, then swimming under the water to scare the other.

When they both went under the water at the same time, their hands intertwined and their hair was floating, Harry smiled at Louis.

He came closer to Louis, feeling their skin touch in the water was a bit weird, but it was all forgotten when their lips met each other. Since they were under water, they couldn't take a deep breath, so they floated up to get some air.

It was noticeable colder when their heads were above water, but their bodies were warm from the water.

The moment was soon interrupted when Niall splashed them with water and they were yet in a water fight.

***

Once they were inside and a towel wrapped around them, they went into the kitchen and made some tea. They had to get their body temperature back up.

The party was still going. People were dancing, mostly in the living room, but since the house was so big people were everywhere.

Harry jumped a little when he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. Louis handed him a cup of tea and he blew on it.

"This was a great idea," Louis said before taking a sip of his tea.

Harry nodded and couldn't wait to get some warmth in his body again, though Louis made him feel warm.

"I think someone's a little excited," Louis whispered in Harry's ear and looked down.

Harry blushed and covered himself up. He was turned on by just simply looking at Louis.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it later," he said and sat down on a chair.

Liam was drying his hair on a towel. He looked at the kettle and took some tea himself.

"Now, that was fun!" Liam said and smiled from ear to ear.

Zayn came in too. He was fully dressed again.

"There you are," Zayn said and hugged Liam from behind.

"Get a room," Harry said and rolled his eyes.

Liam just smiled and kissed his boyfriend.

"Maybe _we_ should get a room?" Louis whispered, making Harry's heart beat faster. He bit his lower lip.

Since they were practically naked, walking towards the stairs in this crowded room, Harry made sure his towel stayed on at all costs.

He didn't have a head ache anymore, probably from the fresh air and the quick swim.

Once they were safely upstairs, Louis dropped the towel and fell on top of Harry on the bed.

***

It was dark when they had entered the room, making the only light source the moon that was shining through the window.

Harry was shivering a little, but he got a little body heat from Louis. He gestured for them both to lie under the duvet.

Louis gave Harry small kisses on his neck, making him moan in pleasure.

"Harry," Louis breathed and slid his hand down Harry's stomach, feeling the boy's stomach.

Harry squeezed Louis' ass as he went to kiss the brown haired boy's lips. They were so soft.

Since they were lying there in the dark, neither of them could see much of each other, but the silhouette of Louis' on top of Harry made him even more weaker.

Their tongues crashed together and after a while, Louis slowly massaged Harry's tongue earning a moan from him.

Harry slid his hand down to touch Louis, when Louis flipped them both over. He bit his lower lip, feeling Louis palm him. Harry let out a moan, when Louis quickened his pace. He hid his face in Louis' neck and felt his hot breath, sending shivers down his spine.

"Lou," Harry moaned and sucked on the boy's neck.

Then suddenly the door opened and a little light came through with it.

Harry let out a sigh and was beside Louis. He looked to see who had been storming in.

"Ops," he heard the guy say. Liam. He was clearly drunk. How long had they been in here?!

Louis took a pillow over his face and sighed loudly. Shortly after was Zayn beside him.

"They are having sex," Liam said in Zayn's ear. He was probably trying to whisper it, but failed.

Zayn was equally as drunk and giggled.

"We shouldn't occupy them any longer," Zayn was trying to whisper as well, but failed too. "Use protection!" he said as they walked away, laughing.

Harry looked at Louis sideways, he was still covering his face with his pillow. He removed it slowly and looked at him in the dark again.

"Are you embarrassed?" Harry asked, an eyebrow raised, even though he knew Louis couldn't see him. "You are!" he said and straddled Louis, tickling the boy.

Louis started laughing. "Stop... H-harry..." he begged, but Harry didn't stop. Then he felt himself being turned over and he was under Louis' grip.

"God you are beautiful," Harry said.

"You can't even see me," Louis said.

Harry cupped Louis' cheek in one hand and stroke his thumb slowly, “I don’t have to."

Louis went down and slowly kissed Harry's full lips, then down his neck. "Now, where were we?"

He traced kisses down Harry's stomach reaching Harry's erection.

Harry closed his eyes, since he couldn't see him anyway and felt Louis' wet lips kiss him. He slowly took him in his mouth and sucked a little. Harry reached down and took Louis' hair in his hand, pulling at it.

"Faster," Harry said under his breath.

He moaned in pleasure as his boyfriend started bobbing his head in a faster speed.

"S-so good," he said and pulled at Louis' hair some more.

Louis made a pop up from Harry's erection and stroked it. He made his way to his boyfriend's mouth and kissed him, sucking on his lower lip.

"N-now," Harry breathed as he felt himself ready to come.

Louis went down again, teasing him.

"Lou, ah," he said and bit his lower lip.

As he finished of in Louis' mouth and his boyfriend went back up to face him, he whispered.

"Now me.”

Harry gladly sat up as Louis laid down on his back. The white boxers were quick to disappear, probably landing on the floor somewhere. Harry’s hand started working on Louis’ cock, getting it fully hard. Which didn’t take long.

He dived down and teased the tip as he heard the small moans escape Louis’ mouth, making him more eager to do a great job. 

“More…” Louis moaned out and as soon as Harry heard that, he opened his mouth and started taking more of Louis’ cock in his mouth. As soon as it hit his throat, Louis was worried he might gag so he reached down to pull him a little more of, but Harry stayed. 

As soon as he popped of, Harry said, “I don’t have a gag reflex.”

Louis laughed, thinking he might be joking, “If you say so.”

Harry dived down, looking up at Louis as innocently as he could, making Louis throw his head back in his pillow.

“I’m gonna -“ he didn’t manage to finish the sentence before he came in Harry’s mouth.

Harry popped of, kissing up Louis’ stomach until he was met with his lips, kissing him until they fell asleep.

***

When Harry woke up in the middle of the night, he noticed that something was missing. He stretched his arms around the bed in the dark and sat up. The moonlight was shining through the window making it a little bit clearer to see around the room.

He found a pair of socks and put them on, then walked down the stairs. The big house was dark and the only sound that was heard was the tiny waves from the ocean outside.

The light that was on in the house were a lamp. It was reading lamp, so it was still a bit dark in the room.

Harry found himself by the door that led to the beach and he could see a dark figure sitting on the sand. He sighed and opened the door.

He scratched the back of his head, before he slowly ran down to the person sitting there.

When Harry sat down, Louis proceeded to lay down on the cold sand. He had his eyes closed for a few seconds, but then opened them up. Staring up at the dark sky full of beautiful stars.

The wind blew Harry's hair in his face and he tried to move it away, but failed.

"Lou?" Harry said almost inaudible.

He didn't answer him, he just laid there, looking up.

Harry laid down beside him, their arms almost touching. A bit of sand was blown in to Harry's face, but he quickly brushed it away.

The silence wasn't uncomfortable, but Harry wanted to know why Louis was laying out here, in the middle of the night. It was so cold outside.

He could hear Louis' breathing and he focused on that with a little bit of the ocean's waves.

"Remember when we were at the festival and we looked up at the sky?" Louis started, his voice sounded tired. "Just like this. We laid beside each other."

Louis swallowed hard, like he was trying to hold back tears. But why would he be sad?

Harry laid on his side, facing Louis. He moved his hand to squeezed gently at Louis arm.

"I'm sorry, Harry," he said and sighed.

***

The car ride back to London was simply just quiet.

The scene from last night playing over and over in Harry's mind. Louis hadn't said anything after and had left Harry confused as to why he had apologized.

"I'm sorry, Harry."

But Harry hadn't asked him either.

They were both looking out the window.

Of course the guys had been wondering why they were so quiet during breakfast, but they didn't ask, figured it was none of their business.

Harry focused on the world outside the car, but it all seemed so blurry. His eyes were tired from not sleeping that much last night. Thinking about Louis, but also thinking about how fast the weekend was over.

Were they over?

Like something had frightened him, he jumped a little in his seat when he felt a hand on his. He looked down and saw a small gentle hand squeezing his.

Louis was looking at Harry, just as tired, but looked away again.

Harry could feel his heart drop when he felt Louis blue eyes disappear from his view and he looked down to their entangled hands on his lap.

They fit together perfectly.

But something wasn't quite right.

***

** A MONTH LATER **

Niall stopped by Harry's dressing room and looked at his friend with a worried look. He didn't want his friend to be this upset. Also, he didn't know why he was upset. Harry hadn’t said much since Louis left to go back to work. Their goodbyes were short and Harry was left with a whole in his heart. 

"Harry?" Niall said.

Harry didn't even look up when his name was said.

The show wasn't cancelled, though a lot of the fans noticed that something was different with Harry. They had known for a month now and they were also starting to get worried. 

Why wasn't their idol happy? 

Why did he look sad?

Harry tried so hard to just be his happy self and laugh and have fun on stage, and he thought he did a well performance.

But when Niall proceeded to bring up the one person he hadn't spoken to in a month Harry almost flipped. Instead of getting angry he just went to his dressing room and sat down. He tried his best to avoid his mirror and looked at his lap one more time.

Niall came in and was so frustrated as to why Harry was acting like this. He figured it had to do with Louis' since he had reacted like that. He started talking, but Harry couldn't hear him. Maybe it was from the fact that he had been on stage or maybe it was the constant beating in his mind.

His thoughts were just a mess of confusing words. But the one word that was not confusing to understand was 'Louis'. Only the name, Harry couldn't figure out why he had left him.

"Are you even listening to me?" Niall said exasperated. "Okay, I have no idea what's going on but -" then Niall saw what Harry was staring at.

Louis' flower crown.

***

_"Why did you leave me, Louis?" Harry asked and slowly walked to where Louis was standing._

_"I never left you, Harry," Louis' voice sounded soft and so angelic, like in a dream._

_Harry frowned, "It's been a month."_

_Louis looked at Harry intense and reached out to take Harry's hand, "I would never leave you, love. You mean so much to me."_

_But Harry couldn't let this go._

_And this wasn't the real Louis. This Louis was imaginary._

_"YOU LEFT ME!" Harry screamed and felt hot tears run down his face, down to his t-shirt._

_But Louis stayed calm._

_"Y-you left me," Harry said and sat down and hugged his knees. "Y-you left m-me a-and you," he stuttered and looked at Louis' feet. He wasn't wearing any shoes. Or socks. Why wasn't he wearing anything?_

_"I hate you," Harry whimpered and fell down on his back. He looked up at the white ceiling, that were almost shining, like the brightest light._

_He suddenly felt someone staring at him and Louis' touched his arm._

_"Wake up, love."_

_Harry looked at him confused, but started to shake his head._

_"Wake up, Harry."_

The voice didn't belong to Louis anymore and it made his heart drop. It felt like it had stopped beating.

"Harry!" It was Niall. "Are you okay?"

Harry looked up at the ceiling of his hotel room and blinked. He could feel that he had been crying and he sat up.

Niall didn't say anything else, but hugged him. Harry hugged him tightly back and cried silently in his friends arms.

***

Harry went back home the next day. Niall said it would be better for Harry to take some time of and return back on stage when he was feeling better.

The sky was a pretty light gray color and it looked like it was going to start raining. He didn't mind it, since his mind was mostly clouded.

He was sitting in a cab and was on his way back to his apartment. It was probably going to be good to have some time of, but it would probably also be lonely.

But instead of going straight to his apartment, he decided to buy some food to take home with him. He decided for pizza and ordered it through his phone so it would be ready when he got there.

Harry went through his phone and scrolled through twitter, but the words were just a mess and he couldn't understand what they were trying to say.

The rain started to pour down and Harry sighed deeply.

He walked out of the cab and in to the pizza place and was hit by the smell of newly made pizza. His stomach started to scream and he didn't bother to look around.

The place was small and the room was dark, but lit with candies some places which made it look cozy.

His pizza was on the desk and he was relieved that he got it right away, he just wanted to get away from people and be alone. Just go home and sleep on the couch or something.

His apartment came to his view as they drove further down the road.

He mumbled a "thank you" to the driver and took his bag on his shoulder.

The way up to his apartment felt even longer now and he was sighing most of the time. Like someone had punched him in the stomach, he saw a brown haired boy by his apartment door.

_Louis._

He dropped the pizza box and he saw Louis move his head up to see what had happened. Louis moved quickly to get the pizza up and Harry took it from him.

Like the last month hadn't happened, he was looking at the blue eyed boy he felt like he had known for forever. But he hadn’t. Louis had been gone. He had left Harry, with no reason.

Louis didn’t say anything, just stood there. Harry frowned and found his keys and walked to the door.

It was like he could hear Louis' heart beat, but it was most likely his own. It was beating so fast, it felt like it was going to jump out of his body.

The apartment looked so... sad. And lonely.

His bag fell on the floor and he placed the pizza on table and walked to the kitchen.

He didn't close the door, because, well he didn't know exactly. He was mad at Louis, but he had also missed him so much.

The nightmares had always haunted him, mostly the ones where he said he hated Louis, because he didn't hate him. Or did he?

He dropped the glass on the floor and it shattered. Just like how his heart had when Louis' left.

Harry dropped to the floor on his knees and felt two arms hold around him. He started to cry.

"I'm here, love, I'm here.”

_But why did you leave in the first place?_ Harry thought and cried. “Don’t you love me anymore?” Harry managed to say. He felt Louis move a little, stroking Harry’s back.

“I never stopped loving you.”

Harry looked up into Louis eyes, though he was a little bit blurry from the tears. “Then why did you leave.”

Right then, it looked like Louis wanted to run away and hide. He shrank a little and opened his mouth to respond, “I thought if I left you I wouldn’t get my heart broken.”

That didn’t make sense at all to Harry, “But you broke my heart.”

Harry's throat felt sore and he slowly moved out from Louis arms. The blue-eyed boy opened his mouth to say something, but Harry placed his lips there instead. He didn't want to talk anymore.

Louis' hand snaked around Harry's waist and pulled him closer. They were still on the floor beside the broken glass.

The rain was pouring down outside.

Then the thunder came.

But it all seemed to be blocked out. Harry moved away from Louis' lips and buried his face in Louis' neck.

"Never leave me again," Harry whispered and felt Louis' hug Harry tighter.

"Never."


End file.
